


The Bar

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester owns a bar that he has put his blood, sweat and tears into, and it's slowly dying.  His brother Sam hires an advertising agency to help revitalize the bar and draw customers in once again.  What Dean doesn't expect is that one of the agents is going to catch his eye.  </p>
<p>************************READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE FOR WARNING**********************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to explain a few things real quick. This particular fic I decided to tackle a topic that I unfortunatley have experience with. I realize that I went with a gay angle here, but really, it's Cas and Dean, so of course that's the angle I was going to go with, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still happen. 24% or more of same sex couples experience some kind of abuse, so this is a very real topic. That being said, it is NOT CAS OR DEAN THAT IS DOING THE ABUSING!!!! That said, here is a sad bit from my own past.
> 
> So I spent 6 years in a miserable relationship with someone that literally never told me I was pretty, told me I was worthless and useless, and that sex was not good with me anymore because he wasn't attracted to me anymore. He was verbally abusive and even had the ability to insult me with a warm smile on his face. I have two important reasons why I stuck it out for 6 long years, and those are my kids. Anyway, he had a temper and while he only punched me once (and you can bet your ass I hit back!) he did make terrifying threats against my life and my mother's life. As for the knife parT? That came from a fight we had over his cheating and his laziness and not wanting to hold a job. My mother tried to protect me and get between us as he had a butcher's knife and was threatening me with it. He literally chased my mother down the hall and swung the knife at her as she ducked into the bathroom. He struck the wall with it. That was not his only time being violent. I got out of that relationship, but not without more death threats and a myriad of insults. I am happy now, and I moved a state away so that I don't have to have him accidentally showing up places I go. He's stil a miserable, lazy, cheating SOB, but he's not my problem anymore. I wanted to touch on this subject because this is very, very real, and no one should EVER have to go through this. I will never let a man (or woman) talk to me like that again. But I wanted those that feel trapped in such relationships to know that you're better than the insults that they lobby at you, and you ar worthwhile and beautiful, and valuable. And if you ever need to talk, I'm a really good listener. I've gone through a lot in my lifetime, and while I'm not as young as a lot of people on here, I have gaine a lot of wisdom from my experiences. Don't be afraid to leave your abuser. Anyone that would deliberately try to hurt you is a coward and afraid. That being said, I hope you all enjoy the story, it does have a happy ending! It was one of my favorites to write.

“This place is dead.” 

It wasn’t so much an observation as it was an obvious fact. It was ten on a Saturday night and there were six people there drinking, not counting Dean and ‘Mr. State the Obvious’, Sam.

 

“No shit.” Dean grumbled.

“Is it always like this? I thought it was busier on the weekends.” Sam asked.

It was, in the beginning. It was doing really well. Lately though, I don’t know. I almost can’t keep the doors open anymore.” Dean sighed and leaned his arms on the bar, staring down at his hands.

“I think we should hire someone to do some advertising, get us out there so we can get people in the door again. Cause this is ridiculous.” 

Sam looked around at the empty bar. He had given half of his savings to his brother so that Dean could fulfill a lifelong dream of being a business owner, but this wasn’t what Dean had in mind when he opened the place. Not by a long shot.

“Sam, we can’t afford that.” Dean sighed.

“I can. I just closed a huge case, made a small fortune. It pays to practice law in California.” Sam said with a smirk.

“What did you have in mind?” Dean didn’t like the idea of taking more of his brother’s money. He already owed him so much, but he didn’t want the bar to fail.

“I know of a couple of good advertising firms. I’ll get in touch with them, see if they’d be interested. I’ll send them your way.” Sam replied.

Dean nodded, feeling an overwhelming sense of defeat. This was their last chance. If this didn’t work, they’d have to close the bar, and then what would Dean do? Go back to working on cars, making next to nothing. He knew how to do two things well; work on cars and tend bar. He much preferred tending bar.

“I really hope it works.” He said.

“It has to.” Sam patted his brother on the arm. Hope was slim, but it was still there. This had to work.

Two nights later Dean was wiping down tables, though he really didn’t have to, no one had sat at them since the last time he had wiped them, when the door opened. The bar was empty and he turned quickly to see two men in suits walking in. Not his usual clientele, but he wasn’t in a position to pick and choose.

“Hey fellas, what can I get ya?” He kept his tone cheery as he moved back behind the bar.

The men were looking around, taking everything in as they approached him. The one with the dark blonde hair sat down on one of the stools and offered his hand.

“You’re Dean Winchester, right? I’m Gabe Milton and this is my business partner, Castiel Novak. He goes by Cas. Your brother Sam sent us.”

So not customers. Damn it. Dean smiled anyway. He was counting on these guys to be his saviors. He shook the man’s hand.

“The one and only.” He smiled wider, hoping they didn’t see the desperation in his eyes.

Cas was still looking around and hadn’t yet made eye contact. The bar was nice. Empty, but nice. There was a jukebox in one corner with an open space where people could dance if they wanted to, and on the other side of the room were two pool tables, a foosball table and a couple of dart boards. The floors were hardwood and remarkably clean for a drinking establishment. Tall tables with bar stools were scattered about, and the bar itself was spotless. The place surprised him. The fact that it was empty of any patrons at all did not. He slid onto the stool next to Gabe and finally turned to look at the establishment’s owner, Dean Winchester. The man was as neatly put together as the bar was, not a hair out of place, dressed casually in a tee shirt with a flannel shirt over it, and jeans, none of which had a wrinkle in it. And God was he handsome! Cas pushed the thought aside and offered his hand. Dean looked at it for a moment before shaking.

“This is a nice place. It has a lot of potential.” Cas said.

Dean looked from Cas to Gabe. Potential was good. He just wanted busy nights again. He’d been forced to let all of his staff go, he just couldn’t pay them anymore. And it wasn’t like he needed them, there was no business.

“What kind of clientele were you getting when you first opened the place?” Gabe asked.

Dean shrugged. “Mostly college kids. This is a college town after all.”

He looked over and saw Cas pulling a notebook out of his pocket, along with a pen. When he noticed Dean watching him he gave a soft smile.

“Just taking some notes as I go along.” 

Dean nodded. If it would help, he wanted the guy to take as many notes as possible.

“And are you looking to get the college kids back in here?” Gabe asked.

“At this point I’d take eighty year old grandmas if it meant I got to keep my doors open.” Dean quipped.

Gabe smiled, though it was more of a smirk than anything, and looked over at Cas.

“I know Sam hired you guys and all, but in the end I’m paying for all of this. So, can I ask, how good is your track record? And do you have experience with bars and such?” Dean asked.

“Yes, we do, and our track record is impeccable Mr. Winchester.” Cas said, lowering his pen to look up at him with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Dean. Don’t call me Mr. Winchester, that’s what they called my dad.” 

The words did not come out as firmly as Dean had wanted them to, but Cas nodded, the soft smile on his lips again. He was a damn good looking man. Dean turned to look at Gabe, it was easier to deal with his obnoxious smirk than it was to stare back into the sapphire orbs with which Cas was watching him.

“Sure thing Dean.” Gabe said.

“Pardon my ignorance, I didn’t go to school for marketing, so tell me, how does this work? What, do you just come up with ideas and pitch them? I’ve never had to resort to this kind of thing before.” Dean admitted.

“I have a few ideas that I think would work to draw people in, but I need to check out the area first. I want to get an idea of the competition, and of the people. But I think we can get this place back on track.” Cas said.

Dean released the breath he’d been holding, almost groaning with the sense of relief the other man’s words brought him.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that.” 

Cas smiled wider, glancing over at Gabe who was smiling too.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Gabe quipped.

“We have our work cut out for us. I think we should start tonight, get an idea of what else is in the area.” Cas told him.

Gabe nodded. “Good idea. Plus I could use a beer or two.”

“I- I can get you one.” Dean said, suddenly feeling uncertain.

“No, we’ll drink elsewhere, that way we aren’t standing out too much while we’re scoping their places out.” Gabe explained.

Dean nodded. That made sense, even if it meant no money tonight. Gabe stood up and started for the door.

“We’ll be back tomorrow after you open.” He said, and left.

Dean looked over at Cas who was hurriedly writing something down in his notebook. He finished and closed it, looking up again. Dean couldn’t help but be amazed by how incredibly blue his eyes were, but it wasn’t just his eyes. The man was downright gorgeous with dark, messy hair, high cheekbones, full lips, and a killer smile that he was flashing again in his direction. He got to his feet and offered his hand once more.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Dean, and I look forward to working with you.”

Dean shook his hand and nodded.

“Same here. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Absolutely.” Cas replied, and then he too was gone. Dean was alone once more.

“Guy’s a looker, isn’t he?” Gabe asked as he slid behind the wheel.

“What? Oh, yes, yes.” Cas replied absently. He wasn’t even sure of what Gabe had said.

“You’re still thinking about him, aren’t you?” Gabe teased.

Cas looked over sharply, his eyes dark and unreadable in this lightening.

“I’m thinking about how to bring his client base back.” He snapped.

“Yeah, same here, but he sure has some pretty green eyes, doesn’t he?” 

Gabe could be a complete ass when he wanted to be, and clearly now was one of those times.

“If you like him so much ask him out. But you’re likely to get punched in that smug little face of yours. He’s straight.” Cas said irritably.

“I’m not so sure about that. He sure was checking you out.” Gabe teased.

“Just shut up and drive already. We have a job to do.” Cas muttered.

Gabe didn’t have to be told twice. He started the car and they cruised around, checking out the local bars and clubs as well as the people that came and went from them. They had their work cut out for them trying to revitalize The Winchester, as Dean’s bar was so wittingly named, but they’d brought back worse places from the brink of death. Besides, he liked a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday afternoon was no different than Monday night had been. Dean had opened the place at noon like usual but now it was after three and he’d had one customer, an old guy that smelled of beer and piss. He’d drank two beers and left. Dean was finding it hard not to sink into a depression over this entire situation. When Gabe and Cas came walking in a few minutes before four he felt that glimmer of hope once more. They were both dressed much more casually this time, Gabe in a cream colored sweater and dress pants, Cas in a blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark jeans that made Dean’s thought go to all sorts of naughty places. He had been going over his ever dwindling budget when they walked in and he closed his laptop to give them his undivided attention. Cas reached the bar first this time, sitting down directly in front of Dean, a smile on his face. Gabe took the seat to his right, smirking at his business partner.

“So, how bad is the competition?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Well, they’re catering to the wants and desires of the college crowd. They’re doing theme nights, Karaoke, girls night, things of that nature. You’re just opening your doors and hoping they come in. That won’t draw the college crowd in.” Gabe explained.

“Maybe I’m too old for this crap, but theme nights? What the hell is that?” Dean asked.

Cas spoke up before Gabe could.

 

“One bar about a mile down the road regularly does events like heaven and hell, where patrons come dressed either as an angel or a devil, or singles night. Another theme I heard of was anime. People dressing up as their favorite anime characters and partying. There are more, I made a list.”

Cas set his notebook on the counter and turned it so Dean could see the notes he had made. He watched as the bar owner scanned the list he had made.

“This is what’s going on in these places? If I do stuff like this, it’ll bring in more business?” He asked, lifting his eyes to look at Cas.

Cas nodded and smiled. Dean was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. He couldn’t help but smile back. 

“But you can’t copy the same themes. You need originality. That is what will draw them in. Plus proper advertisement. Do you use social media at all?” Gabe asked.

Dean’s own smile faltered. “No, I don’t even have a Facebook account.”

“That’s alright, we’ll fix that. Social media is an excellent marketing tool. I can help you set up a personal page on Facebook, and then from there a page for the bar. Then we’ll work on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, the whole nine yards.” Cas said, and Dean could hear excitement in his voice.

“Uh, ok.” Dean said. 

“You do that, I’m going to use the bathroom and then make a quick run back to the office to grab the materials we put together this morning.” Gabe said as he got to his feet.

Cas looked over at him and nodded. Gabe gave a quick nod back and left.

“Is he always this pleasant?” Dean asked jokingly once Gabe had left.

“You don’t know the half of it. I don’t know how I’ve managed to stay partners with him for the last ten years. He’s a royal pain in the ass.” Cas said, a small laugh escaping his lips as he said it.

The phone on Cas’s hip started ringing.

“Excuse me just a moment.”

He stood up and grabbed the phone. With a sigh he accepted the call and put it to his ear.

“What? I’m at work.” 

There was irritation in his voice and Dean found himself wondering who the man was talking to.

“No, that’s why it’s my apartment and not yours. If you don’t like almond milk don’t drink it!” 

He glanced over at Dean and noticed those green eyes were watching him.

“I have to go. Yes, I’ll see you tonight. Yeah, love you too.” He mumbled and stuck the phone back in the clip on his hip.

“Sorry about that.” 

“Hey, it’s no big deal.” Dean said, though he couldn’t shake the sense of disappointment he felt at hearing the words ‘I love you’ slip from Cas’ mouth.

“My girlfriend likes to think she owns the world. She comes over to my apartment and moves everything when I’m not there, and then complains about the food I have in the fridge and cabinets. I don’t do that to her.” Cas sighed.

He realized he was telling Dean, a perfect stranger that he found very attractive about his relationship. With Meg. Well, now he felt like an idiot.

“I get it. Relationships are hard. I just got out of a miserable six year one last year. Best move I made though. I was tired of being told what a useless piece of crap I was.” Dean said.

“I don’t get how people can say such things to one another. You’re lucky you got out. You don’t deserve to be spoken to like that, no one does.” 

Cas spoke more earnestly than he had intended but it bothered him to hear that someone had told Dean, who seemed like a very nice man, that he was useless.

“Women.” He muttered.

“In my case, men.” Dean said.

Cas looked up surprised. What?! Dean had turned away to grab two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He had missed the look of surprise, and flicker of excitement that crossed Cas’ face. He poured an inch of liquid into each of them and slid one over to Cas. Something in Dean’s demeanor had changed though. He was cooler now, a bit more distant. Shit. Girlfriend. Cas knew why too. He loved Meg, or at least, he kept telling himself he did. She didn’t make it easy, especially not with constantly cheating on him. And he knew he shouldn’t be looking at Dean like this, but he couldn’t help it. Dean was probably the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on, and apparently he was gay too, or at least bi like Cas was. He forced a smile and picked the glass up.

“What are we drinking to?” He asked.

“To saving my bar.” Dean replied, his warm smile returning.

“I can drink to that.” 

Cas smiled and brought the glass to his lips. The amber liquid burned as it went down but he liked it. 

“I’ve dated her for three years now. She’s beautiful. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, but she’s a bitch! Like a total bitch, about everything!” 

Cas was drunk. He knew this. He’d let Dean refill his glass too many times now to count, and at some point Dean had come around the bar to sit next to him. He was swaying too, clearly he’d had too much to drink too.

“But you love her.” 

Cas sighed. It was complicated.

“I do, but I’m not sure I’m in love with her. At least, not anymore. You know, she’s cheated on me three times? And my stupid ass keeps taking her back. I’m an idiot.”

“My ex cheated on me too. That’s why I kicked him to the curb. I put up with a lot of shit from him, but the cheating was the straw that broke the camel’s back. I was done.” Dean told him, and Cas could see the pain in those beautiful green eyes. 

He was still hurting a year later. That much was apparent.

“Meg’s the first woman I’ve ever dated.” Cas blurted out.

Dean looked over at him. His eyes wandered down, sweeping across Cas’ body, pausing at his lips before returning to match his gaze.

“What are you, like forty? How is she the first woman you’ve ever dated?” He asked, confusion fogging his drunken brain.

“Cause I dated men before her.” Cas said, just as bluntly.

Dean’s eyes widened. His brain was clouded from the alcohol but he was trying to make sense of what Cas was telling him. He opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and Gabe came marching in.

“Well aren’t you two cozy. And…drunk.” He said dryly. 

Dean closed his mouth and looked down at the empty glass in his hand. No use denying they were drunk.

“I own the place. I’ll get drunk if I want to.” 

Cas turned to look at him and grinned stupidly. It was beautiful.

“Right, but Cas here is working, and he knows better.” Gabe said, making no effort to hide his irritation.

“Gabe, you’re such a tightwad.” Cas complained.

“But I’m a sober tightwad. Do you have a coffee pot here Dean? Someplace I can make a strong pot of coffee?” Gabe asked.

Dean nodded and pointed toward the back. Gabriel dropped a stack of folders on the counter before grabbing the half-finished bottle of whiskey and disappearing into the back, leaving them alone once again.

“You like men?” Dean asked, still reeling from that previous revelation.

“What?” Cas had forgotten he’d said anything.

“You said before that you dated men before Meg.” Dean could feel the fog that the alcohol had him in starting to lift. He hadn’t drank as much as Cas anyway.

Cas studied his face for a long time before nodding.

“Yes I did. I’m bi.” 

Dean turned in his seat, putting the bar at his back. He rested his elbows on the counter which made his chest stick out. His gaze fell over the empty bar, remembering what it had looked like when he’d first opened it, packed full of people, music blasting, the sound of the balls clacking against one another on the pool tables. He just wanted that back again. 

“What are you?” Cas asked.

Dean turned to look at him. “Huh?”

“You said your ex is a guy. Are you gay?”

“I guess if you want to put a label on me, I’m pansexual. I don’t like labels though.” Dean replied.

“I don’t like labels either.” Cas agreed.

Gabe appeared with two mugs of steaming coffee. He set one down in front of Dean who turned back around in his seat to wrap his hands around it, and the other he practically thrust into Cas’ hands.

“Drink.” He commanded.

When the effects of the coffee finally kicked in it dawned on Cas what a fool he had made of himself. At least he hadn’t grabbed Dean and kissed him like he’d wanted to.

“So what are your ideas?” Dean asked, nodding at the stack of folders Gabe had brought back with him. 

“Did you guys get the Facebook page set up at least?” Gabe asked.

Cas lowered his eyes to his now empty mug and shook his head.

“Jeez Cas! It’s not rocket science here!” Gabe snapped.

“Hey, don’t talk to him like that.” 

Gabe glared at Dean for a moment before his expression softened. It was clear he wanted to say something, but he was trying to remain professional. Instead he turned his amber colored eyes on Cas.

“We need to save this bar. You know that. So come on.”

Cas sighed and nodded. He looked back over at Dean.

“Can I used your laptop?” 

Dean slid it over to him and watched as Cas opened it and began opening tabs. Sites that Dean had never seen before appeared as Cas typed, and within minutes he had established the necessary accounts for each one. Dean had leaned in to watch him, and he could smell a mixture of Cas’ cologne, whiskey, and coffee. It smelled good, though he tried to focus on what was on the screen rather than how close their bodies were at that particular moment.

“So initially I’ll run each of the accounts, but you’ll have full access too, so you can post as you go along. I’ll provide you with your usernames and passwords. Once you fully have the hang of it you can take over completely and change all of the passwords.” Cas explained.

Dean looked up at him and found those blue eyes watching him closely.

“What if I don’t want to? No offense but I’m not exactly tech savvy, and I don’t really like being on a computer. So if I don’t want to run them, then what?” He asked.

Cas wasn’t surprised by the question.

“If you don’t want to run them that’s fine too. You can hire someone to do it for you, get a friend to manage them, or we have a social media team that handles these things. I can get you pricing and go over what exactly it is that they do.” 

Dean nodded and sat back in his seat.

“We need a couple of really good pictures. Of the exterior and the interior.” Gabe said.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“To market this place better. But the interior pics would be best if this place was full.” Cas explained.

Dean’s face fell. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen any time soon.” 

“Oh, don’t be so sure about that. Cas here made up some flyers last night and we’re going to have them put up around campus. But we have to go over ideas. If we leave everything the same then business might pick up for a while before it dies again, so we need an angle. Take a look through these and see if anything catches your eye.”

Gabe handed him the stack of folders and Dean started looking through them. 

“So, my place should have a theme?” He asked as he looked through each folder. Each one contained a different idea, a different theme.

“It would certainly boost your sales if your bar didn’t look like a million other ones all across the country.” Cas said.

The last folder in particular caught Dean’s attention. He took his time going through it.

“This is actually pretty cool. Who came up with this one?”

“I did.” Cas said. “I come up with the ideas, Gabe here executes them.

“I don’t have the money for this stuff, but this would be so cool.” Dean said wistfully.

“I have an idea about that too.” Gabe said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours were spent brainstorming and discussing ways to bring the ideas to life. The theme that caught Dean’s attention was one he would never have considered on his own. It would turn the bar into probably one of the coolest places this side of the Mississippi if it worked out. It would cater to the nerds and geeks of the university crowds, and he much preferred them to the loud, crass jocks. 

“I can get a hold of some framed authentic movie posters and maybe a few other pieces.” Cas said.

“And I can handle the music and atmosphere. This place will look completely different when we’re done, but you’ll love it.” Gabe said.

Dean could feel himself getting excited over this. This could really work.

“Alright. Tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it.” 

Both Gabe and Cas smiled at that. It was time to get the show on the road.

Business was still bad as the month wore on, but he knew Gabe and Cas were both working overtime to get everything prepared. He had seen advertisements in the paper and his friend Jo had told him about the ads that now graced nearly all the buses that served the city. Word about a grand reopening, and Dean was excited for it. It was set for the first week of September, timed right for when the kids started coming back, and coincided with pledge week. Most days Cas came around, though Gabe usually was too busy out spreading the word to come with him. He would patiently explain everything they were doing and everything they had organized up until that point to get an authentic feel for the new theme. Once talk of work ended they would sit and talk about whatever was on their minds, finding conversation easy between them. Dean had begun to think of Cas as a friend, though he wished it could be more than that. 

It was on a Saturday night in late August when Cas showed up empty handed, no notebook, no folders, just a look of fury on his face. The bar was actually doing fairly decent for once and at first Dean hadn’t seen him walk in. When he spotted him though he came over.

“Hey Cas, working late tonight, aren’t you?” He asked.

Cas looked up at him and he could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

“I came to drink, not work. Give me something strong.”

Dean nodded and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. He poured some into a glass and set it down in front of Cas. 

“What’s going on? You don’t look well.” Dean asked.

Cas’ long fingers wrapped around the glass and he lifted it to his lips. He swallowed the content down, grimacing.

“Hit me again.”

Dean measured out another ounce and watched as Cas threw that back too.

“What’s going on Cas? Did something happen?”

Cas looked up at him, the pain in his eyes now more an irritation than anything.

“She did it again. I knew I should have broken up with her two years ago. I wasn’t in love with her, but it still hurt.”

Dean nodded, though he wasn’t exactly sure what Cas was referring to. But he had a good idea. Even though he and Cas talked about a lot of things, Meg was a subject that the other man never brought up, not since that one phone call the month before.

“Did Meg cheat on you?” 

Cas’ jaw clenched tight while his fingers clenched even tighter around the empty glass in his hand.

“Apparently she never stopped. Turns out I was the other guy, not the other way around.” He said bitterly.

“Damn.” Dean said softly.

He refreshed Cas’ glass. “It’s on the house man.”

Cas shook his head. “No, I’m paying. You can’t afford to be giving away the liquor.”

He was right, but Dean knew the guy was in a bad place. Cas swallowed the contents of the glass and looked up at Dean.

“I don’t know why I stayed with her as long as I did. It sure as hell wasn’t for the sex.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Maybe it was those big brown eyes of hers.” He joked.

“No, I much prefer green.” Cas said matter-of-factly.

Dean almost dropped the bottle of bourbon in his hands.

“Cas, you’re well on your way to being drunk. I think maybe coffee would be a better option right about now.”

Dean turned to put the bottle of bourbon back on the shelf and go get the coffee when a warm hand grabbed at his wrist.

“Please Dean, don’t cut me off yet.” Cas pleaded.

“Why not? This isn’t good for you, drowning your sorrows in booze. You’re better than that.” Dean said.

“Because I lack courage otherwise. I’m weak, and I admit that. I’m not heartbroken right now. I wasn’t in love with Meg. She’s next to impossible to love anyway. But I am feeling decidedly nervous at the moment, and I’d really like another one.” 

Dean looked down at Cas’ hand which was still on his arm, the thumb absently stroking the soft skin of his inner wrist.

“What could you possibly be nervous about Cas?” He asked.

“Just pour the damn drink please.” Cas pleaded.

Dean did as asked and watched as Cas swallowed it down. Blue eyes closed and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When he opened them again he looked anything but drunk. There was a clarity in his eyes and a calmness about him that surprised Dean.

“I needed courage because since I met you Dean you’re seriously all I can think about. I tried to ignore my feelings because I was with Meg, if you even want to call that a relationship, and I don’t cheat. It’s just wrong. But being around you every day has been driving me nuts. I want you Dean, more than I’ve wanted anything in my life. I know that’s very unprofessional of me, but I felt it needed to be said.”

Dean blinked, his mind reeling from Cas’ words. Then a smile spread across his lips that just made things even harder for Cas. His smile was beautiful and he wanted to kiss it right off Dean’s face.

“So…you want me.” He said, and there was a teasing tone to his voice. 

In his inebriated state Cas missed the flirting tone and thought Dean was making fun of him.

Cas frowned. “Forget I said anything.” 

He got up, feeling the room spinning, and grabbed at the counter to steady himself.

“Cas, wait, I was just playing.” 

Dean hurried to the end of the bar and raced over, managing to jump in front of Cas before he’d taken more than a few steps.

“Go away Dean I can only make a fool of myself so many times in one night.” 

Cas tried to push him away but Dean’s hand shot out, capturing his, and he wasn’t letting go.

“Come and sit down, I’ll get you some coffee and we can talk about this.” Dean said softly.

“No, because I don’t want to feel the humiliation while I’m still standing right in front of you. I shall go home, sleep it off, and kick myself in the morning once the hangover is finished.”

He tried to pull his hand out of Dean’s but Dean wasn’t letting go. Then he felt a hand on his hip, forcing him to turn and face the other man. 

“Cas, I liked you since the moment you walked through my door. I like to think of myself as a gentleman though, and knowing you had a girlfriend, well, I didn’t think I had a shot. So I kept my mouth shut. But I like you Cas, a lot.”

Dean was looking at him with those intense green eyes that made him feel warm and tingly in places that the alcohol wasn’t reaching.

“You what?” He asked, stupidly.

“I know you taste like bourbon but-“

Dean’s grip on his hip tightened and Cas found himself being pulled against Dean, and into a kiss that set off fireworks through his entire body. His hands made their way to Dean’s waist and pulled him closer as his mouth opened, deepening the kiss. Somewhere people were clapping. Startled by the noise Dean pulled back and looked around. There were twenty or so customers, mostly college girls, and they were clapping and gushing over him and Cas. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks but he held on to Cas. Now that he had him, he wasn’t letting him go. When he looked back at him those blue eyes, still hazy from the bourbon were staring at him, and there was a smile on Cas’ face. Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“Did you say you like me?” Cas asked. 

The rapid beating of his heart was starting to flush the alcohol from his system and he was more alert than he’d been a few minutes ago.

“I’m crazy about you Cas.” Dean said, and leaned in to kiss him again, softer this time.

“Now let’s go get you sobered up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean happened to own the whole building. After calling his friend Ash in to come and watch the bar he took Cas by the hand and led him up to his apartment. The man was in no condition to drive, and after finding out that Cas liked him too, he wasn’t about to let this man get away. Cas followed him into the apartment, which was actually two that had been converted into one big unit, and collapsed onto the couch as soon as he spotted it. Dean laughed and excused himself to go make the coffee. He returned twenty minutes later expecting Cas to have fallen asleep, but instead he was sitting up, twisting at a ring on his right hand. He appeared to be lost in thought so Dean cleared his throat as he approached, so as not to startle him.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said as he took the mug being offered to him.

Dean nodded and sat down next to him, sipping at his own mug and watching Cas. 

“I’m sorry about downstairs. I don’t usually do things like that. I was just pissed tonight.” Cas said finally, after finishing off half the cup of coffee.

“So you came here?” Dean asked. 

There was no mocking in his tone, just simple curiosity.

“Well, it’s the only bar in this bloody city I even like.” Cas admitted, smiling sheepishly.

“Well that’s good to know. Cause for a few minutes I thought you had actually come for me.”

Cas looked up at him, and with the worst of the alcohol haze gone he recognized the look in the other man’s eyes. There was need in those beautiful green eyes, but it was tempered by fear.

“Well, there’s that too.” He teased, and felt a heat rising in his cheeks. 

He was too old to be blushing like a teenager! Dean had already set his mug on the coffee table and Cas set his down too. 

“Did you mean what you said downstairs? Or were those just drunken ramblings? Cause I don’t think my heart can take it if they’re not true.”

Dean’s voice was low, and Cas could hear the vulnerability in it. He was afraid of being hurt. Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand in his.

“I don’t lie, whether I’m drunk or sober. I like you a lot Dean.”

“I don’t like games Cas. I’ve been hurt before and I’m not looking to go through that again.”

Cas was surprised seeing this side of Dean, but he understood completely. He moved closer, putting only a few inches between them. He heard Dean’s breath catch in his throat as he reached out as he placed his free hand on Dean’s knee.

“I don’t play games Dean. When I say I like you, I mean it. I like you. Maybe I was a little too loose lipped downstairs with the whole I want you bit, but I like you very much, and I would like this to go somewhere. We can go as slow as you want. I’m a patient man. But I’m putting this in your hands. If you want me to leave, I’ll go. We’ll just finish up the re-launching of the bar and you’ll never have to see me again.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Damn, I’m bad at this.” Dean rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath, starting over.

“I was in a really bad relationship Cas. It was physically and verbally abusive. I was made to feel worthless, made to feel like my thoughts, my dreams, my hopes didn’t matter. And I was cheated on. Repeatedly, and then made to feel like it was my fault that he did it. It is this kind of situation that I swore to myself that I would never get myself into again. I like you Cas, a lot. I wasn’t lying when I said I was crazy about you. You’re the first person I’ve even been interested in since my break up, and that was over a year ago. So my feelings? They’re still a little raw, but I’m working on it. I just don’t want to rush into anything and get hurt again. If you can accept that, then yeah, I’d like this to go somewhere too.”

That had been more than he’d been willing to confess, but Cas needed to understand where he was coming from. When he dropped his hand he found Cas looking up at him again with those amazing blue eyes. He felt like he could get lost in them, they were so amazing.

“I’m not going to hurt you Dean. If I knew who that guy was I’d go punch him in the face for what he put you through. No one should ever lay a hand on someone else, or try to crush their self-esteem. But I would like to take you out and see where things go from there. In the meantime I’m having a really hard time resisting the urge to kiss you, so I’m just going to go now, before I do and make things awkward again.”

He stood up and the room started to spin. Apparently the alcohol was not completely out of his system. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Cas fell with little grace, nearly landing in Dean’s lap.

“You’re in no condition to drive, and besides, I like kissing you.” 

Dean smirked and Cas looked up at him, a smile forming on his own lips.

“Don’t you have to get back down to the bar?” He asked.

“I have someone working it, and he’ll gladly take a few bucks for the work. I’d rather be here right now, with you.” Dean replied.

Cas moved so that he was no longer half sitting on Dean’s knee and turned to face him. He had dreamed for over a month about kissing Dean Winchester until they were both breathless and desperate for each other, but he wasn’t sure that was something Dean wanted. At least, not yet. So instead he grabbed the sides of Dean’s open flannel shirt and pulled him forward until their lips met. The kiss was slow, gentle, and Dean was leaning into it eagerly, mouth opening to run his tongue across Cas’ lips until he opened his own mouth. He wasn’t sure when exactly it happened, he was so lost in the sensation of kissing Dean but the next time he looked up he realized he was laying back on the couch and Dean was on top of him. As Dean’s tongue ran a line down to his collarbone he gasped, when Dean nipped at his earlobe he moaned and felt a hardness that was not his own throb against his leg. He slid his hands under the tee shirt Dean wore, skating his fingers across the warm flesh of his stomach and up across his chest. Damn he felt good. Dean was working now at the buttons of Cas’ shirt. 

“Dean, what are you doing? This isn’t slow at all.” 

He tried to push up on his elbows, but Dean just smiled. He didn’t miss the blush that rose on Dean’s cheeks.

“Dean.” He repeated.

Dean dropped his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Cas fell back against the couch again and pulled Dean down to kiss him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I am willing to go slow for you. I don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not ready for.” 

Dean nodded. “And I appreciate that.” 

He sat back up, turning to put his back against the back of the couch and running his hands through his hair.

“I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t enjoy that though.”

Cas sat up and moved closer so that he could kiss him again. He kissed down across Dean’s jaw to his throat. Dean let his eyes close and he leaned his head back. The moan that escaped his lips was incredibly sexy.

“God you’re sexy.” Cas growled before kissing Dean again.

When Dean’s phone rang an hour later he groaned, this time in annoyance at the interruption. He pulled it out. It was Ash.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“The place is empty. The last people left twenty minutes ago, do you want me to close up?” 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, go ahead. Leave the keys and go out the back door. That door will lock behind you. Take $50 from the till and your tips if you got any, and thanks man.”

“No problem. Hopefully once you get this place revamped there will be a place for me here again. I miss working here.” Ash said.

“That’s the goal man, to get you, Jo, Benny, the whole gang back in here. Be safe, and again, thank you.” Dean told him.

“No problem. I hope it works out with the guy you took up with you. He seems to like you.”

“Yeah, it is, and it will. I’ll see you later.” 

Dean smiled as he disconnected the call and laid the phone on the coffee table. He looked over at Cas who was yawning. He was so beautiful.

“So, as much as I want to just sit here kissing you until the end of eternity, we both need sleep. So I’m going to set out something for you to sleep in and you can stay in my spare bedroom. It’s more comfortable then the couch.” He said as he got to his feet.

“That’s ok, I can drive home now, I’m sober again.” Cas let out another yawn.

“You’re tired man. Just stay. Please? We can have breakfast in the morning. I make some killer pancakes.” 

Dean flashed him a smile and Cas found it impossible to resist.

“Alright. Point me in the direction of your bathroom.”

Dean pointed out the bathroom and then went into his own room to find something Cas could sleep in. He settled on a gray tee shirt and plaid pajama pants. He met Cas back in the hall and led him to the bedroom next to his own. 

“Here, I hope the pants aren’t too big.” Dean handed him the clothes.

“Thank you. They shouldn’t be.” 

Cas took them and looked around the room, taking in the queen size bed, the dresser, the art on the walls. It was nicer than his own bedroom.

“My brother Sam usually stays in here when he visits. And sometimes friends if they come in from out of state. But it’s usually Sam.” Dean said.

“It’s nice. I like the art.” Cas nodded toward a painting above the bed.

“Yeah, I dabble a little.” Dean said.

Cas looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. “You painted that?”

Dean shrugged and then nodded. “I did all of the pieces throughout the apartment. I have a couple pieces hanging downstairs in the bar too.”

Cas remembered seeing a couple of paintings on the walls by the tables.

“You’re really good you know. You could sell your work easily.”

Dean shook his head. “No, not interested. I paint purely for fun, not to make an income from it. Though, now that you mention it, I could use the money.”

He let out a low laugh and shook his head. “I just think it would be weird knowing my stuff hung in the homes and offices of strangers.”

“It’s not weird though, you have a real talent. Did your ex knock you about this too? Cause I already hate the guy.” Cas put his hands on his hips and stared at him. He wanted an answer.

“I…didn’t paint while we were together. He felt it was a waste of time. I painted these maybe ten years ago? Sam hung on to them for me. But I painted two this year. Do you want to see them?” Dean asked, and there was excitement in his eyes.

Cas tossed the pajamas on the bed and nodded. “Yeah, I do. Show me.”

Dean held out a hand and Cas took it. They went into Dean’s room where Dean motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Just give me a minute, I have them here in the closet.”

He opened his closet which was very neatly organized and moved a few things around until he pulled out two large canvases. He turned the first one around so Cas could see it. 

“Why is this not hanging up? It’s beautiful!” 

Cas reached out to take the canvas. He studied the painting, admiring the strokes, the use of color, and the detail. It was a view from the bridge that spanned the width of the Wabash River. 

“I sort of ran out of walls.” Dean admitted with a chuckle.

“These won’t fit with the new theme of the bar.” Cas realized, and that bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

“I can paint other stuff too. I mean, I like nature, I like painting classic cars too, but I’m kind of a nerd too, so I can paint stuff to hang down there that would work.” 

“Then you should do that. Add new pieces, change them out regularly. It will keep customers interested, and you may actually sell pieces that way. People will want them. It’ll be more money to put into the bar, or sock away for later.” Cas explained.

Dean suddenly looked shy standing there. 

“Has anyone really seen your work? Or realized it’s even yours?” Cas asked.

Dean chewed on his lower lip as he shook his head.

“No one really knows, except Sam and a few close friends.”

Cas felt honored that Dean would share these with him. It was actually humbling knowing that Dean trusted him enough to share this with him knowing he could potentially insult him over them. He would never do that though. 

“Thank you for sharing them with me, they’re beautiful. Maybe someday you’ll paint something for me? I’d love it if you did.”

Dean’s face lit up and he smiled wide. It was a beautiful look on him.

“Maybe I will.”

Cas motioned toward the other canvas Dean was holding.

“So show me that one, I’m dying to see what it is.”

Dean gripped the painting tighter but didn’t turn it around. Instead he started talking.

“So, the theme that you came up with? It got me thinking. I got itching to paint what the bar would look like once it was filled with people again, all in their costumes. I can only hope that it will look this good in reality, because if it was ever this full I think I could retire a very happy man.”

Now Cas was excited to see what it was. “So show me!” 

Dean smiled and turned the painting around. Cas’ jaw dropped and his eyes lit up as he took in the scene before him.

“Dean! This is amazing!” 

He took the painting and handed the other one back so he could study this one. It was exactly how he had envisioned the bar to look once they did the revamp. Cas had an affection for all things nerdy. He attended comic book conventions regularly and he was not ashamed to admit that more often than not, he attended them in full costume. When he’d submitted the idea for Dean’s consideration he honestly hadn’t thought the man would be interested, but when he was he had immediately known that this would be a place he would come back to time and again, even if Dean wasn’t the owner. The idea of a bar that catered to all things nerdy was exciting, and here it was, painted in exquisite detail. There were people dressed as Harry Potter, as Sherlock Holmes, as Doctor Who, Darth Vader, as elves from The Lord of the Rings, and the bar was absolutely packed! This was Dean’s dream, and Cas was determined to make it come true.

“This is amazing. Please tell me you’re hanging this downstairs once you reopen.” Cas knew he was begging, but he couldn’t help it.

“I was planning on it. I need to take down the ones that are already down there first.” Dean said.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m dying to show this to Gabe. Don’t let his attitude throw you, he’s a diehard nerd at heart.” 

Dean shrugged. “If it’s going to be hanging downstairs then he’s going to see it anyway.”

He took the painting back and set them both neatly back in the closet. Cas found himself looking around. This room definitely had a lived in feeling. There was a large dresser, the bed, a chair in the corner, a TV, a bookcase filled to overflowing with books, a guitar standing in the corner.

“You play guitar too?” 

Dean closed the closet door and glanced over at the guitar. “Oh, yeah. Sing a little too, but I’m no rock star.”

Cas shook his head, absolutely amazed with this man.

“Is there anything you can’t do Dean?”

“I can’t do ballet, I mean, have you seen my bowed legs?”

They both burst out laughing at that. Cas had to wipe away the tears that were blurring his vision after laughing that hard.

“So let me get this right, you can fix cars, mix drinks, paint, sing, play guitar, cook, and you’re an incredible kisser? I think you might be damn close to perfect Dean. Do not knock yourself, ever. You’re a man of many talents.” 

He stood up and walked over to where Dean was now staring at the floor looking embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t do that. You’re amazing. Be proud.” 

Dean offered him a tentative smile. Cas wanted so badly for it to be full of confidence. He hated the man that had ruined Dean’s self-esteem like this. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed him. There was no hesitation from Dean, his arms went around Cas, pulling him closer. When they pulled apart Cas started for the door.

“I have extra toothbrushes, I’ll get you one. I end up buying new ones all the time, Sam never remembers his when he travels.” 

Dean left the room and returned a few seconds later with a brand new toothbrush, still in its packaging. Cas took it, grateful for the opportunity to brush the taste of the bourbon out of his mouth. He went and changed into the pajamas and then brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom Dean was in the living room wiping down the coffee table, their mugs from earlier already gone. Cas understood why Dean was so neat and organized, even if Dean didn’t get it. He had spent so many years having no power over his life that now he kept everything in his life neat and organized because it meant he was in control. When Dean noticed him he stopped and stood up straight, taking in the sight of this beautiful dark haired man in his clothing. 

“They fit ok?” He asked.

Cas nodded. “Oh yes, they’re fine. Quite comfortable actually.”

Dean nodded and smiled. He took the rag to the kitchen and laid it over the edge of the sink before rinsing his hands and returning to the living room. He stopped in front of Cas, his eyes cast down to the floor again.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Cas asked.

“Nothing. I was just thinking. It’s nothing though.” 

He turned to walk away but Cas reached out, placing a hand gently on his arm.

“What were you thinking just now?” 

Now Dean was fidgeting nervously, and he wasn’t looking Cas in the face.

“Do you, uh, I mean, would you…” He took a deep breath. “Could you maybe sleep with me? Just sleep. It’s just been so long and I’d just like to hold you. Or be held. That would be nice too.” 

Dean grimaced, feeling like a fool for asking but Cas reached down to take his hand, squeezing it gently.

“If that’s what you want, I’d like that too. It beats sleeping in a huge bed all by myself.”

Dean looked up then, smiling. “Ok, I’m going to go change. I’ll be back in a few.” 

He gave Cas a quick kiss on the lips before darting into his bedroom. He was back a second later with his own night clothes in hand. 

“You can wait in there, it’ll only take me a minute.” Dean nodded toward his bedroom as he passed him on his way to the bathroom.

Cas went into the bedroom but seeing as how he didn’t know which side he was supposed to sleep on, he just stood by the bookcase reading the book titles. True to his word Dean was back quickly. He was wearing gray pajama pants and the black tee shirt he’d been wearing earlier. 

“Tell me where I’m sleeping.” Cas said.

“Oh, that side is yours, if that’s ok.” Dean pointed toward the far side of the bed.

“I’m not going to take the side you usually sleep on. If you sleep on this side, then that’s yours to keep. I’m fine over here.” 

Cas moved around to the far side of the bed and began pulling the covers back. Dean smiled and did the same on his side. The clock on the nightstand on Dean’s side of the bed read two twenty am. This was later than Cas was used to staying up and he was exhausted. As he slid beneath the covers he let out a sigh. The bed was the most comfortable thing he’d ever laid on. 

“Oh this bed is amazing!” 

He turned on his side to face Dean.

“It’s memory foam. I refuse to sleep on an inner spring, they kill my back.”

“You’d hate my bed then. I need a new one, it’s so old and lumpy.” Cas said with a sigh. 

His eyes were already getting droopy but he saw the way Dean was looking at him. He opened his arms and motioned for Dean to move closer.

“Come here, I want to hold you.” 

Dean reached over to turn off the lamp before moving closer. He turned his back to Cas and let him wrap him in his arms. Even though Cas was shorter, Dean fit perfectly against him, and he buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. He smelled good and it lulled him quickly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came earlier than Cas had wanted. Movement in the bed pulled him out of the dream he’d been having and he groaned. It slowly began to dawn on him exactly where he was and whose bed he was in. After a brief moment of panic as he tried to recall everything that had happened the night before, he opened his eyes to find he was alone in the bed. He rolled onto his back and yawned. The urge to pee was too much to ignore so he pulled himself out of the warm bed and started for the bathroom. 

“You up sleepyhead?” Dean called from the kitchen.

“Unfortunately.” Cas replied as he made his way to the bathroom.

Once finished, he went to the kitchen. Dean was standing at the stove pouring batter onto a griddle. There were already plates, orange juice, coffee, butter, and syrup on the table. 

“Breakfast will be done in about five minutes. Have a seat.” Dean told him.

Cas did exactly that. As he watched Dean cook he poured himself a cup of coffee. A few minutes later Dean was setting a plate piled high with the fluffiest pancakes he’d ever seen on the table. Cas could feel his stomach rumbling.

“You’re hungry, I heard your stomach just now.” Dean laughed, and put three of the pancaked on Cas’ plate. 

He wanted to fuss, tell Dean to put one of them back, but he was starving. He had skipped dinner the night before. Arguing with Meg had left him without an appetite and he had come straight to the bar. No wonder the bourbon hit him hard. At least he didn’t have a hangover this morning. 

The pancakes were delicious and Cas actually took a fourth one, much to both of their surprise.

“I skipped dinner last night.” He explained.

Dean nodded. He knew what that was like. 

“I don’t usually eat so many carbs. I’ll have to run half the day to burn them off.” Cas joked.

“You run?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I’ve ran track since I was eight. I run marathons too.” Cas replied.

Dean nodded and let his eyes wander over Cas’ body again. That explained the strong legs he’d felt beneath those jeans last night, and the hard abs. He brought his eyes back up to meet the blue ones that were watching him.

“I did long distance running as a kid but gave it up for baseball. Almost got a baseball scholarship but I broke my elbow my senior year and they passed me over. Now I’m just lazy.” 

Dean gave a small laugh at that and Cas smiled with him.

“I got into it because my sister was running. Then I turned out to like it more than her. She still runs, but not as much as I do. She runs at least one marathon with me every year though.” 

Cas finished half of the fourth pancake before he pushed the plate away and picked up the orange juice. After the alcohol last night and the pancakes this morning he was going to have to double his run.

“So do you open the bar on Sundays?” He asked.

“I open it seven days a week, but at least four are spent with me just sitting there bored.” Dean replied.

“Well, we’ll be fixing that soon. In the meantime, what do you say we go out for dinner tonight? I have to do a few things this morning, mostly my run, and I’m dying to tell Gabe about your art. I can be back here by six and we can go out then.”

Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand. He could see that Dean wanted to go, but he was conflicted. Closing the bar meant the potential loss of income, but it was more expensive to keep it open and keep the lights on to run it. Finally Dean nodded.

“Yeah, dinner sounds good. I can be ready by six.” 

Cas leaned forward to kiss him and Dean sighed, melting into it. He tasted like butter and syrup. It was better than the pancakes themselves. He got to his feet and took his plate to the garbage to dispose of the remaining pancake before washing it and setting it in the dish rack. When he turned around Dean was watching him, a soft smile on his face.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking.” Dean replied.

“About what?” Cas asked as he walked over and ran his hands through Dean’s hair.

Dean leaned back into it, letting his eyes close.

“I was just thinking that maybe you’re too good to be true.”

“Were you really treated so bad that you don’t think the same of yourself?” Cas asked softly.

Green eyes opened to look up at him, but Dean didn’t speak. He just gave another tentative smile. Cas leaned down to put a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’ll be here at six. I’ll text you around five.” 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.”


	6. Chapter 6

The run felt good. Usually Cas ran about five miles, but today he pushed himself and did eight. When he got back to his apartment he showered and changed into a tee shirt and shorts. He was about to call Gabe when his phone started ringing.

“Speak of the devil.” He muttered when he saw the caller id.

“Hello Gabe, I was just about to call you.”

“You were? Then I must be psychic!”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Cas said with a laugh.

“Har har. Anyway, I was letting you know that I got the lights and the new bar tables. Sam came through.” Gabe said.

“Good, and I was calling to tell you that it turns out Dean is an artist too, and a damn good one. He has a piece that will go great in the bar once it’s all fixed up. I’ll text you a picture.”

“Ah, Dean Winchester, a man of many talents.” Gabe mused.

“You don’t know the half of it.” 

Cas laid back on his bed and sighed.

“I know that sigh! You have a thing for Dean! I knew it!” Gabe exclaimed.

“Yeah, I do. I’m taking him to dinner tonight.” Cas admitted. 

He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Uh, that’s not like you man, what about Meg?” 

“We’re done. Like completely done. But I think we’ve been done for a really long time now. It’s a long story, but she’s a cheating bitch. I’m avoiding women from now on.” Cas sighed.

“It’s about time you figured that out, but man, Dean’s our client. If you screw this up, we won’t get paid.” 

He understood Gabe’s concerns, but he also had spent infinitely more time with Dean than Gabe had. Dean wasn’t that kind of person. He’d already caught a glimpse into the type of person Dean was outside of the bar, and he was not capable of that kind of cruelty. Besides, if it ever came to that (and he was certain it never would), they always had Sam Winchester to deal with, or a court if necessary. There really was no reason to worry and he told Gabe as much. It didn’t stop Gabe from grumbling.

“Don’t screw this up Cas, I’m warning you.”

“I’m not screwing anything up. I really like Dean. And he likes me.”

He heard Gabe let out an annoyed groan. 

“Fine. But I’m holding you personally responsible. You could have kept it in your pants until we closed this account.”

There was only a mild amount of irritation now in Gabe’s voice.

“I’m going now. I have things I need to get done.” Cas said.

“Yeah, like Dean Winchester.” Gabe teased.

“Shut up, it’s not like that.” 

“But you want it to be, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him.” Gabe pointed out.

“Dean got out a bad relationship that he’s still recovering from. I’m not rushing anything with him. Of course I want him like that, but he’s nowhere near ready for that yet, and I’m not an asshole.” 

Now Cas was the one irritated. Sometimes he wondered how he had remained friends and partners with Gabe all these years.

“You’re a good guy Cas. Dean’s lucky to have you care so much about him.” Gabe said, and it was then that Cas was reminded why they were still friends.

“I don’t know about that, but I do care about him.” 

“So where are you taking the handsome Dean Winchester?” Gabe asked, his tone lightening. He was never one to hold a grudge for long.

“I was thinking Scotty’s. Food there is great. Too much? It is a pub.”

Cas wasn’t sure it was a good idea to take Dean to another bar.

“I think you should do an actual restaurant. Try the Hong Kong Kitchen, or East Sides. Food there is good.” Gabe suggested.

“Yeah, good idea. Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Gabe.”

“You too Cas.”

At five Cas texted Dean as promised.

Cas: So, steak or Chinese?

Dean: Steak, definitely. What did you have in mind?

Cas: There’s a restaurant in town called East Sides. Good food, really good steak.

Dean: I haven’t eaten at many places in town, not with work. Sounds good. Casual dress or what?

Cas: Semi casual. I’ll pick you up at six.

Dean: I’ll be waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of angst in this chapter, but brace yourselves, it gets worse. This one is more about Cas comforting Dean after yet another harrassing phone call from his ex, Michael.

Cas shaved again, mostly because he had done a half assed job earlier, and got dressed. His hair refused to cooperate as usual, but most people told him the messy look worked for him, so after several failed attempts to tame it down, he gave up. He decided on the blue shirt his mother had given him for Christmas the year before and black dress pants. A splash of cologne as the finishing touch and he was ready to go. He pulled into the bar’s parking lot at ten to six and was surprised to find Dean standing outside waiting. 

“You look really good.” He said as Dean slid into the passenger seat.

“Thanks, so do you. You look great in blue.” Dean said as he took in Cas’ choice of clothing.

Dean had decided on a black blazer with a deep red dress shirt. He wore black dress pants and he had spiked his hair a bit in the front. He looked really good. Cas was looking forward to sitting across from him tonight. Any excuse to stare at Dean was one he was eager to have.

The drive to the restaurant was quick and Cas was glad to find a spot near the door. He got out and came around to the passenger side as Dean got out.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast, I’m starving.” He said.

“I had lunch, but it was a while ago. I’m pretty hungry too.” Dean said.

Cas reached out and took his hand. Dean gave him a shy smile.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Cas said, and they headed inside.

The restaurant was moderately busy but they didn’t have to wait long to be seated. Dean took in the place, looking at the art on the walls, the candles on the tables, the people sitting at various tables. 

“This is a nice place. I didn’t even know it was here.”

“I ate here once last year with my sister. They have good food.” Cas said.

Dean turned to look at him, a soft smile on his face.

“Thanks for inviting me out.” 

“I’m the one benefitting, I have a hot date to admire.” Cas said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

He could see the blush that rose on Dean’s cheeks, but what bothered him was how his eyes lowered to his hands. Compliments were not something he was used to. Cas intended to change that.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” He asked softly.

Dean looked up at him again. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re a bad liar Dean. Did I make you uncomfortable just now? If I did, I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. I’m just still…adjusting. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, please. You have nothing to be sorry for. Why don’t you tell me more about you? I know we’ve talked, but I still don’t know much about your life before you came to this fair city.”

Their server arrived and took their drink orders. When she left Cas leaned his arms on the table and waited, hoping Dean would open up.

“Like what, my childhood and stuff? You want to know about all that?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Absolutely.” Cas replied.

“Oh, uh, ok. So I was born in Colorado. My mom is still out there. My dad left when I was seventeen and my brother was thirteen. I worked to put Sammy through school. I saved up for the bar but I couldn’t afford it on my own. Sam put in half. Said it was to pay me back for paying his way through college. I didn’t want him to, but he’s almost as stubborn as I am.” Dean said with a small laugh.

“I’ve only spoken to him via email but your brother seems like a very nice guy. He definitely cares a lot about you.” Cas said.

“He’s a good guy. He said he’s coming back out for the grand opening. He’s dying to see how it all turns out.”

“So what exactly made you decide on Lafayette? Most people head to Indy.” Cas asked.

Dean shifted in his seat. Apparently Cas had hit another sore spot. 

“Did you move here to get away from him?”

Dean let out a sigh and nodded.

“Yeah. We were living in Indy. Moved there for his job. After I left I packed my bags and headed this way. I liked this area. It’s quieter but busier when the kids are in school. I thought it was a good place to open a bar. I’ve been seriously second guessing that lately though.”

“No, it is a good area, and the fact that you chose a place close to campus was brilliant, it’s just these kids want to go out for more than just a beer and a game of pool. So once we get the place fixed up you’ll have so much business you won’t know what to do with yourself.” 

Cas was trying to assure him and he could see the hope in Dean’s eyes. He believed in the work he and Gabe did, and they were good at it.

“You’ll have to hire more people. You might want to bring a couple people in for the grand opening, you won’t be able to do it yourself. I’ll help as much as I can, so will Gabe, but you should still bring in a few others, cause I can’t mix drinks to save my life.” 

He flashed Dean a smile and was glad when the other man smiled back.

“I have a few people that used to work for me. Friends that are dying to come back. I’ll give them a call. You really think it will get that busy?” Dean asked.

“You underestimate Gabe’s ability to advertise.” Cas said with a laugh.

“Will you still come around once it’s open?” Dean asked.

“You couldn’t keep me away.” Cas told him.

This time the smile that Dean gave was genuine and reflected even in his eyes. The server returned with their drinks, setting them down and then pulling out her pad to take their order. They gave it and waited until she was gone again.

“Why do you like me Cas? Honestly. I can’t wrap my brain around it.” 

This time it was Dean that leaned his arms on the table. He was watching Cas closely and Cas found himself a bit worried. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that made Dean upset.

“You’re open and honest. I like that. You have an incredible work ethic and that’s something I happen to admire. Talking with you these last few weeks, it came easily. I don’t often find people that I can talk comfortably with, but I can with you. And you’re incredibly interesting Dean. You may not see it, but you are fascinating. I’ve never known anyone as talented as you are. I look forward to learning everything about you that you’re willing to share of course. I’m not going to force you to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I really do want to get to know you. If you thought I was only interested in your looks, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Cas sat back and took a sip of his beer as he watched a myriad of emotions flash across Dean’s face as he tried to find fault with Cas’ words. He finally offered one of his tentative smiles. Cas reached across the table and took his hand and Dean smiled brighter.

“Tell me about you Cas. What got you into advertising?” He asked.

“Well, it wasn’t my first choice, I’ll tell you that much. I graduated high school with honors and I got into Purdue which is where I wanted to go. I met Gabe my freshman year when we shared a dorm room. Sophomore year we got a small apartment off campus and we lived together for about three years after graduation. My major was originally history, but Gabe was studying business marketing and I had helped him a lot with his homework and I really liked what he was studying, so I changed my major to business marketing. I have another degree in history. Couldn’t help it, I went back for it. But Gabe got the idea that we should start an advertising company, so we did. Fresh out of college we sunk every penny we had left into it, and lucky for us, we were good at it. We’ve worked our asses off ever since. We now employ eight other people, plus the techies that run the social networking for our clients. I’ve basically worked nonstop since I was twenty one.” 

Cas realized that he sounded like he had no life, and really, he didn’t. But Dean seemed to like hearing about his life.

“Are you from Indiana?” Dean asked.

“I’m from Illinois, a hole in the wall town about fifty miles south of Salem.” Cas replied.

“You said you had a sister, is that your only one? Any brothers?”

“I have two brothers and two sisters, but my sister Laura died six years ago in a drunk driving accident. I’m the youngest boy. My brothers Sebastian and Leo are both older, by four and six years. Laura was older by two years and Nancy was younger than me by two years.” 

Castiel took a drink of his beer, momentarily unnerved by the memory of his sister. Dean gave his hand a soft squeeze. 

“I’m sorry about your sister, that can’t be easy.”

“The guy that hit her was prosecuted, so justice was served, but we all still miss her. Her husband Jerry is seeing a very nice lady and she loves the kids, so that’s a plus. I take the kids occasionally, bring them out here so I don’t lose touch with them. They’re all I have left of her.”

“How old are they?” Dean asked.

“Uh, Nick is thirteen and Sophie is seventeen.” 

“I don’t have any nieces or nephews yet. Sam’s about as good at dating as I am. He was seeing a pretty girl he went to school with for a long time, but then they broke up. I really thought he was going to marry her too. At this rate I don’t think I’ll ever see any kids out of him.” Dean joked.

“And what about you? Do you want kids?” Cas asked, genuinely curious.

The server arrived with their food, interrupting them as she placed the plates on the table. Cas was forced to take his hand from Dean’s and he picked up his fork and knife. When the server was gone he looked back over at Dean.

“Yeah, I guess kids would be nice. I don’t know what kind of dad I’d be, but I practically raised my brother, so I like to think I’d make a decent father. Of course I wouldn’t be raising them in the bar.” Dean said with a laugh.

“Well of course not. But if you passed even half of your talents on to your children I think they would grow up to be quite remarkable people.” Cas told him.

Dean paused in cutting his steak to look at him. “You think so?”

“I firmly believe it. I told you Dean, you’re fascinating, and incredibly talented. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Dinner progressed and the conversation turned to common interests. Cas was delighted to learn that most of the same movies he loved, Dean loved too. Dean didn’t do the comic book conventions, but that was only because he’d never had anyone to go with, or the time to even go. Cas wanted to remedy that, and soon. When dinner ended they went back to Cas’ car.

“I had a really nice time tonight Cas, thank you. I can’t remember the last time someone took me out to dinner. Well, that wasn’t my brother, but he doesn’t count.” Dean said, flashing that amazing smile that Cas didn’t see nearly often enough.

“Same here. I hate for it to end so early though.” 

Cas looked over at Dean, his lower lip trapped between his teeth in hopes that Dean would want to do something else. Anything else.

“Don’t you have work in the morning?” Dean asked.

“I own the company, remember?” 

“Ok then, do you….want to come back to my place?” Dean asked nervously.

“Sure. We don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to feel like there’s any pressure on you or anything.” Cas told him.

Dean nodded, relaxing a bit. Cas swore, if he ever crossed paths with the guy that had made Dean like this, he was going to beat him into the ground. He started the car and made the drive back to the bar. When they got out Dean motioned for him to follow him around the side of the building to a door that led straight up to his apartment. Once inside Dean stripped out of his blazer and headed to his bedroom to hang it up.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Cas sat down on the couch and Dean reappeared a moment later. As he started for the couch he noticed his answering machine flashing and headed for it.

“You still use one of those things?” Cas asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, mostly so I don’t miss calls from my mom. She doesn’t really like cell phones.” Dean explained as he pressed the button to listen to the messages. There were three and the first two were from his mother. Cas liked the wistful smile that graced Dean’s lips as he listened to his mother talking, asking him to call her when he had the time. The third call had a completely different reaction. The moment the recording began to play Dean stiffened.

“Dean, why don’t you ever pick this damn thing up? I know you don’t have a life, so pick the damn phone up already! Come on! Dean! Damn it, call me back.”

Dean quickly shut the machine off but he didn’t move from where he stood. 

“Dean, who was that?” Cas asked, though he was fairly certain he knew who it was.

“I’m going to have to change my number again.” Dean murmured to himself.

“Dean.”

“How does he keep getting my fucking number?” He asked himself.

“Dean!”

Finally Dean looked up and the haunted look in his eyes frightened Cas. He got up from the couch and went to Dean, pulling him into a hug. Slowly Dean’s arms wrapped around him, and soon he was clinging to Cas. Cas could feel him trembling.

“Come here.” Cas said softly, and led him to the couch.

They sat down and Dean ran a hand over his face, leaving it over his eyes as he sighed deeply.

“So that’s Mr. Asshole, huh.” Cas said, making no effort to hide the anger in his voice.

Dean dropped his hand and looked over him.

“He keeps getting my numbers and I don’t know how he’s doing it. Someone I know must be giving them to him, but for the life of me, I have no idea who would do that. I’ve changed my cell number twice and my home phone three times this last year because of him. I’m sick of it.”

Cas rubbed his arm gently.

“I think your ex and my ex should get together. They might actually kill each other and finally give us some peace.”

Dean let out a harsh laugh at that and looked down at his hands which were resting in his lap. 

“You need to stand up to him. He’s going to keep thinking he can control you until you prove that he can’t. People like him, they crave power, and they abuse it. You deserve so much better than that. And why is he still calling you after a year? You would think that packing your bags and leaving would have given him the clue he needed to tell him that you two were over.”

A thought occurred to Cas that made his stomach twist.

“You are over, right Dean?” He asked.

Dean looked up quickly, green eyes wide.

“No! We’re over! I told you, I couldn’t take it anymore so I left, but because it wasn’t on his terms, he won’t let it go. He tries to bully me and threaten me into coming back but I’d sooner set myself on fire than go back to him.”

Cas held out his arms and after a moment of hesitation Dean moved closer, letting himself be enveloped in Cas’ warm embrace. It felt safe in his arms. Dean hadn’t been sure anyone could ever make him feel safe again, but Cas did. They sat in silence for a long time as Dean tried to sort through his emotions. He liked Cas, a lot, but he was so scared of getting hurt again. The urge to tell Cas to leave, that he wasn’t ready for a relationship was strong, but even stronger was his need for this other man. He wanted Cas close, and to have something special and beautiful with him. It was exciting and stressful, all at the same time. As he sat back he brought one hand up to softly caress Cas’ cheek. 

“Are you ok now?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded. “I am now, thanks to you.” 

“I want you to know, you’ll always be safe with me.” Cas told him.

Dean smiled, another open and honest one, and Cas leaned in to kiss him, he couldn’t help himself. It was only a matter of seconds before Dean was kissing him back.

“Is it ok that I kissed you? I’m really not trying to push you.” Cas asked when he was finally able to tear his lips away from Dean’s.

Dean just smiled and Cas felt those butterflies in his stomach again. This time they felt more like bees, the buzzing was intense. He really liked Dean, broken as he was, he was beautiful and kind, and Cas just wanted to make him happy. He knew he couldn’t fix him, only Dean could do that, but he could do everything in his power to make the man happy.

“I feel safe with you Cas, safer than I’ve felt in a very long time. I feel like I can get to a better place finally, and get back to being who I used to be. I’ve almost forgotten what that was like.” Dean said, and there was that wistful tone to his voice again.

Cas ran a hand gently across Dean’s knee, feeling the man shudder under his touch, but this time it wasn’t out of fear. Dean reached out, placing a hand on Cas’ chest, feeling the muscles beneath his thin shirt, feeling the steady beating of his heart. Cas brought his free hand up to cover Dean’s.

“You are safe. Like I said before, I like you Dean. I care about you, and I want you to be happy.”

Dean smiled again and Cas felt his heart flutter. God this man was beautiful. How someone could make it their mission to break him was absolutely infuriating to Cas. He pulled Dean against him, hugging him close and Dean laid his head against Cas’ chest. They laid like that for a long time, with Dean’s arms wrapped around him and Cas leaning back with Dean on top of him. He lazily ran his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck as they weren’t stiff with gel, and he wondered what the future was going to hold for them. He hoped they would have many more nights like this together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. Just a heads up. Real angst is not in this one, but it's coming. This was about them connecting on a more intimate level, about Dean's need for the affection that he was denied for so long, and Cas' willingness to provide that for him. The give and take between them in this (not meaning the sex, I mean the emotional give and take) I think is beautful, and I absolutely love Cas in this story. I hope you all like him too!

As the grand opening approached Dean shut the bar down in order to get all of the new furniture and décor in place. He was shocked and surprised at all of the items Gabe had managed to procure, and soon the place looked like it had come straight out of a science fiction movie. Dean brought the painting he’d done down and placed it prominently by the tables so that it would be seen. At Cas’ urging he even signed it. Gabe completely transformed the bar and Dean found himself watching the changes that occurred with a mixture of awe and excitement. The night before the opening Cas brought a bottle of wine and a homemade cake over to his apartment.

“We’re going to celebrate.” Cas told him.

Dean took down two wine glasses and opened the bottle while Cas searched through his kitchen drawers until he located a knife big enough to cut the cake with.

“I hope you like chocolate.” 

“I do like chocolate. Did you make this yourself?” Dean asked as he took down plates for the cake.

“Yes I did. I made it from scratch, but I cheated on the frosting. It’s from a tub. Sorry.” Cas said as he cut them both a slice.

“I can’t make icing so I’m not knocking you. I can’t make a homemade cake either, so this is a treat.” Dean told him.

He fetched two forks and sat down. Cas sat down at the head of the table and put a slice on Dean’s plate.

“If it sucks, I’m sorry. The batter sure tasted good.” Cas laughed.

Dean picked up his fork and took a bite.

“No, this is really good. Much better than the boxed stuff.”

Cas smiled as he took a bite. It was one of his better creations; that he was willing to admit. Dean poured them both a glass of the wine. It was chocolate infused and complemented the cake beautifully. They ate in silence for several minutes before either of them spoke.

“Have you been doing well Dean?” Cas asked. “I’ve been so busy prepping for your opening that I miss just sitting and talking with you. I’m sorry about that. I want everything to go smoothly for you.”

Dean smiled and nodded.

“I’ve kept busy. Started another painting to put down in the bar, so that’s been keeping me occupied.”

Cas laid his fork on his empty plate and folded his hands neatly on the table in front of him.

“That’s great. I can’t wait to see it hanging down there.”

Dean finished his slice and stood up to collect the plates. Cas watched him rinse them and put them in the dish rack before coming back to the table. He didn’t sit though.

“Leave the cake, I’ll put it away later. Let’s go sit in the living room.” Dean said.

Cas picked up his wine glass, as did Dean and they moved to the couch in the living room. Once they were seated and comfortable Dean started talking.

“So I’ve been really thinking about what you had said, and I’m trying not to be so skeptical when people complement me. I’m trying to be more positive. I don’t want to constantly live in Michael’s shadow. I’ve been trying to escape it for over a year now and I still feel like it’s looming over me. Not quite as much lately though. You know, I was doing therapy for a while, trying to come to terms with the fact that I’m not the useless and worthless person that he tried to make me believe I was. I know my life has value now. And I’m trying, I really am. It’s just hard.”

Cas set his glass on the table and reached out, taking Dean’s hand in his.

“And trying is the first step. I admire you for it. You have so much to offer this world Dean. You’re a light that is burning bright in the darkness, and you should never let anyone try to put your light out.” 

Dean smiled and finished off the last sip of his wine before setting his glass on the coffee table. Sitting here with Cas like this was getting easier to do all the time, and this time he didn’t want to be the weak one, the unsure one, so he made a decision. He was going to show Cas how much he really wanted him. Before he could talk himself out of it he brought a hand up to the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him into a kiss of a magnitude that the other man had not expected. He moved closer, sliding his free hand around Cas’ waist and up to his back to pull him as close as he could get. Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s waist where they gripped him firmly through his jeans, rubbing small circles against his hip bones. Dean moaned and Cas felt a throbbing between his own legs that betrayed how much this was turning him on. He let Dean take the lead. If he decided he wanted to stop, he’d be ok with that. He wasn’t going to force him to do anything he wasn’t ready to do, but he wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t want this to go where it looked like it was about to. Dean’s hands were tugging at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants so his warm fingers could brush across the even warmer skin on Cas’ stomach. This time it was Cas that moaned, and as though his body was working against him, he pressed his hips against Dean’s thigh, desperate for the friction. This was more than they had done in the month they’d been seeing each other and Cas loved the way Dean’s body felt pressed firmly against his own. Lips made their way to Cas’ throat and across his collarbone, and he sighed, losing himself in the sensation. Meg had never been one for cuddling or foreplay. The sex was quick and usually rough, not the way he liked it at all. This was infinitely better than anything he’d ever done with her, and he wanted to put all memories of his time with her out of his mind forever. Dean’s hands were now working at the buttons of his shirt and in seconds it was open and Dean’s mouth was on his chest, his stomach, brushing across his hips. He moaned again but it came out eerily close to sounding like a whimper and he bit down on his lower lip to stifle the noise. Dean looked up at him, an unsure expression in his eyes.

“I need you Cas.” 

It came out almost as a whisper and Cas pulled him up so he could kiss him, slow and deep, feeling the hunger in Dean’s kisses, in his words.

“I know. I need you just as much Dean.” He said softly.

Dean pulled back, getting to his feet, and he offered Cas a hand, helping him up. Wordlessly Dean led him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Cas pulled him close, kissing him as he ran his fingers down Dean’s body, feeling the sensitive skin shudder beneath his touch. The sounds that escaped the green eyed man’s lips made the heat pooling in his own groin almost unbearable. He kicked his shoes off and let his shirt slip off his shoulders so that it fell to the floor. Dean ran his fingers across Cas’ chest, feeling the muscles there, and how firm the other man’s body was. Cas was beautiful, and he wanted him, all of him. He needed Cas to want him just as bad. They backed up toward the bed and then they were falling backwards onto it, with Cas landing on top of him, a soft laugh escaping his lips. Dean couldn’t help but smile too. Cas’ hands were under the soft cotton of his tee shirt, proving to be even softer than the warm material, but they were sending a heat through him that made him almost pant as he threw his head back and ground his hips against Cas’. It felt so good to be touched like this, and he found that he wanted to be touched all over like this, forever if that was even possible. 

“Sit up.” Cas commanded, and Dean obeyed.

Cas pulled off the brown flannel shirt Dean was wearing before tugging his tee shirt up and over his head. He paused to marvel at how truly beautiful Dean was like this. His skin was warm and firm, though it wasn’t as toned as Cas’ was. Still, Cas loved the way it felt under his fingertips. He pushed Dean back against the pillows and using his mouth and hands he explored Dean’s neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, anywhere his skin was exposed. He ignored the scars that were scattered about his soft flesh figuring Dean would tell him eventually what they were from. Dean was writhing beneath him and Cas sat back to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

“You’re so beautiful Dean. And don’t even try to argue with me about it, because you won’t change my mind.”

Dean looked up at him, green eyes wide, filled with so much want, so much need, but also filled with something else. Right now he was the sexiest thing Cas had ever seen. Rather than argue with him, Dean simply nodded, as though for once he was willing to accept this compliment. Cas smiled. This was a new side of Dean that he loved seeing.

 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Dean said suddenly.

Cas felt himself blush. He didn’t want to deny Dean’s words or he would be just a hypocrite, so instead he smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

“Thank you. I don’t believe anyone has ever told me that before.”

The look of incredulity on Dean’s face almost made him want to laugh, but he didn’t.

“I don’t see how that’s possible, you’re gorgeous.” Dean insisted.

“So are you Dean.” 

He got the zipper on Dean’s pants to slide down and then he was pulling them off, along with Dean’s boots and socks. Dean was fumbling with the belt on his pants now and Cas brought a hand up to cover them. Dean’s hands stilled and he looked up him. It was clear Dean was nervous, but he wanted this. Cas undid his belt and brought Dean’s hand to the button on the pants, encouraging him to continue, which he did with a calmer urgency. With Cas’ pants undone he slid off of Dean so that he could kick them off, and before he could react Dean was on top of him, kissing and sucking and nibbling at his neck and throat. 

“Do you usually top?” Dean asked.

“I mix it up, but I prefer being bottom.” Cas replied.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard.

“You’ve never been top, have you?” Cas asked, though there was no mocking in his tone.

Dean lowered his eyes, embarrassed. He shook his head.

“Not with a man I haven’t.”

“Do you want to?” 

Cas brought a hand up to stroke the other man’s cheek gently and those green eyes turned to look at him once more. Hesitantly, Dean nodded. Cas nodded back.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

He was willing to give Dean the control he craved, and he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he liked being on the bottom. Dean lowered his mouth to Cas’ stomach, licking and biting softly, eliciting loud moans that Cas was unable to resist letting out.

“I love the sounds you make.” Dean told him.

He hooked two fingers in Cas’ boxers and pulled them down, tossing them off the side of the bed. Cas had always been self-conscious of his own body and as he watched Dean taking in his nakedness he had to fight the urge to pull the covers over himself. Instead he brought a hand up to rub Dean’s arm gently.

“Cas, you’re so perfect. I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you.” Dean sighed.

“Stop that. You’re the one that I don’t deserve. You’re about as close to perfect as I’ve ever seen. Now come here and kiss me.” 

Cas pulled him down, kissing him, kissing away the self-doubt and hesitation, and counting it as a small victory when Dean kissed him back just as hard, his mouth conveying his own needs and desires perfectly. Dean ran a hand along the inside of Cas’ thigh, brushing against his erection, and he gasped. Dean’s hand slid around his shaft, his strokes slow and even as he stared into Cas’ eyes.

“Oh God…Dean…”

He couldn’t form a coherent thought, not with Dean’s hand stroking him, picking up speed and adding in small twists that were bringing Cas dangerously close to an orgasm. His hips thrust upward against his own volition and his head flew back, eyes shutting tight as he felt the pressure in his abdomen quickly building. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer at this rate. And then Dean’s hand was gone. His eyes flew open, searching Dean’s face.

 

Why did you stop? I was so close!” He knew he sounded like he was whining, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted Dean’s hands on him again.

Dean pressed a kiss to his stomach, then to his hip.

“Because I want to do this.”

And then Dean’s mouth was on him, swallowing him whole and Cas moaned, low and deep as the sensation washed over him, drowning out all thoughts beyond how good Dean’s mouth felt on him. As his orgasm hit he felt every nerve ending in his body explode, and his hips thrust upward as every muscle in his body tensed.

“Oh fuck that was good!” He gasped as he started to come down from one of the most mind blowing orgasms he’d ever experienced. 

Dean kissed the inside of each thigh, leaving small marks behind as his hands kneaded the flesh there. Cas felt the heat building for a second time and he found himself wondering when the last time was that he’d experienced multiple orgasms. Probably not since he’d been in college. Here he was now, putty under Dean’s expert mouth and fingers, panting and practically screaming Dean’s name. He was hard again and there was a mischievous gleam in Dean’s eyes as he sat back to look at him.

“Come on Dean, I need you. I need you inside me, please!” He pleaded.

Dean’s expression softened and he reached over to his nightstand, pulling the drawer open. Cas watched him pull out the bottle of lube, noting that it was still sealed, and a condom. He made no comment about the lube though. He didn’t want to risk upsetting Dean and making him stop. As he watched, Dean broke the seal on the bottle and opened it. He looked down at Cas.

“This is new for me so if I hurt you, please tell me to stop. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you Cas.” 

“Go slow, you won’t hurt me.” 

Dean nodded and popped open the bottle. He set the condom aside for now and poured a bit of the fluid on his fingers before slipping a hand down between Cas’ legs. To give him better access Cas drew his legs up, placing his feet on either side of Dean’s hips. He was acutely aware of how closely Dean was watching him as he circled the tight ring of muscles and then slipped one finger in. When Cas tensed up Dean froze, almost pulling his hand back.

“No, it’s good, keep going.” Cas urged.

Dean did, leaning forward to kiss him, and Cas tangled his fingers firmly in his short blonde hair. He cried out as Dean pulled out just long enough to work a second finger in. And then he was slowly working Cas open, hooking his fingers until the brushed against the bundle of nerves he knew was there. When Cas’ eyes flew open and his back arched off the bed he knew he’d found it, and he strove to brush it on ever thrust. He worked in a third finger and felt Cas opening up even more.

“Now Dean, please!” Cas begged.

Dean was still wearing his own boxers and he hurriedly pulled them off. He grabbed the condom and put it on. It had been forever since he’d worn one and it took him a second to get it on comfortably, but then it was. He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly applied it to himself, shuddering at the sensation. Cas was watching him, waiting patiently, and he appreciated that. Cas understood how new he was to this aspect of sex, and he wanted Dean to enjoy this as much as he was. Dean lined himself up and lifted Cas’ legs so that they were resting on his shoulders.

“Unless you want to roll over? But I really want to look at you for this.” Dean said.

“No, I want it just like this. I want to see you.” Cas agreed.

Dean smiled and pressed forward, sliding in slowly, stopping once he was all the way inside because he was dangerously close to coming right then and there. Cas shifted beneath him, snapping him back to reality.

“Please Dean, move!”

Dean liked having this effect on Cas. Once or twice he’d made women writhe beneath him, but it also hadn’t felt half as good as it did right now to be inside another man. Cas was tight and hot and the sensation was overwhelming. Slowly he began to move. It was a matter of a minute before he had Cas screaming his name, and his pace had increased until he was practically slamming into him. This was the most amazing feeling he’d ever had, and as he brought a hand up to stroke Cas for the second time he marveled at how completely Cas had come undone beneath him. Cas came with a scream, and then hot, white fluid was pouring down Dean’s hand and across Cas’ chest. As Cas’ body tensed with his orgasm it caused him to tighten around Dean, and that was all it took. His own orgasm rocked him like none had before and he cried out. Cas’ legs dropped from his shoulders and Dean rolled off him, collapsing next to him on the bed.

“Holy shit that was good!” He gasped.

Cas slid closer, wrapping him in his arms and nuzzling against his neck.

“I can’t remember the last time I had more than one orgasm. Thank you for that.” 

Dean smiled and pulled back to look at him.

“That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “Same here.”

Dean took off the condom, knotting the end and leaned over Cas to toss it in the garbage can. He knew they needed to get cleaned up but he didn’t want to leave the bed just yet. It felt so right just laying here with Cas, bodies pressed against each other. He’d forgotten sex could be this gentle, this caring. And he’d forgotten how much he’d missed true intimacy. He cared more about Cas than he was ready to admit. 

“Will you stay tonight?” He asked.

Cas moved closer, throwing an arm over Dean’s chest and a leg over his hip.

“I want to.”

“Good, cause I want you here too.”   
Dean sighed, feeling himself starting to drift off. But then Cas was pulling away, rolling over to get up.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“Bathroom, I’m a sticky mess and it’s uncomfortable. I’ll be right back.” Cas replied. 

Dean watched him walk to the door. Cas hadn’t bothered to throw his boxers on. He was completely naked, and his body was amazing. He left the room and Dean laid his head back against the pillows to wait for his return. Knowing that Cas was coming back made him happy in a way that nothing had for such a long time. A few minutes later Cas was back in the bed, and he was wiping at Dean’s chest with a warm washcloth. That saved him a trip to the bathroom and he was grateful. He pulled Cas close and kissed him, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his messy, black hair. It was so soft and he loved running his fingers through it. Cas laid the washcloth on the nightstand and went back to cuddling close again, an arm and a leg splayed over Dean. Within minutes his breathing evened out and Dean knew he was asleep. He lay there for a long time afterward, listening to the slow, steady breathing of his boyfriend (he had just come to the realization that that’s exactly what Cas was, his boyfriend), and feeling hopeful for the first time in ages. He had hope for the bar making a comeback, and he had hope that things would only get better between him and Cas. He could feel himself opening up, trusting Cas more and more each day, and though he wasn’t ready to admit it just yet, he knew he was falling for him. This was what he had wanted out of life. Contentment was a new concept to him, but he liked it. His own eyes grew heavy and soon he slid over the edge into a dreamless oblivion, feeling none of the fear or worry that had plagued him for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I was warning you all about! Dean tells Cas everything that happened in his attempt to have no secrets between them. He wants Cas to know everything about his past, the good and the bad, and that includes telling him about all of the awful things Michael did to him. Now you'll understand where Dean got the scars from. And if you hate Michael as much I do, that's good. He deserves it.

Cas rose early the next morning to take a quick shower before heading home to do his run and get ready for that night. Gabe showed up around two, putting on the last minute finishing touches. Sam flew in for the grand opening and Dean drove down to Indy to pick him up. After a quick hug they headed out to the car and started the drive back to Lafayette.

“I’m really glad you could come out for this.” Dean told him.

“After all the money I sunk into it? I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m almost as excited as you are. Gabe really made it sound fantastic, and the pictures he sent, the place looks amazing.” Sam said.

“It looks really cool. I even did a painting. You’ll see it.” Dean said, letting a bit of his excitement seep through.

“Really? It’s about time you showed off some of your work, you’re really good.” 

Dean glanced over at his brother and saw Sam watching him.

“Dean, what’s going on with you? I get the feeling you want to tell me something. Please tell me you’re not giving Michael another chance, that bastard doesn’t deserve it.” Sam said.

It made him angry just thinking about his brother’s asshole ex.

“No, actually, I’m seeing someone.” 

He glanced over at Sam again and saw a smile slowly forming.

“Really? That’s great! It’s about time too. So…is it a girl? Or is it a guy?” Sam asked carefully.

He didn’t care about his brother’s orientation, but he never knew quite the right way to pose that type of question.

“It’s a guy. Actually, it’s one of the guys from the advertising company you hired.” Dean replied.

Sam looked surprised. “Who, Gabe?”

Dean grimaced. “God no! Cas.”

Sam hadn’t spoken to Cas. He had only communicated with him a few times via emails and texts. Mostly he had spoken with Gabe.

“So what is he like then? Is he treating you well?”

Dean knew what his brother was getting at. He nodded.

“He’s amazing. I think you’ll really like him.”

Sam smiled and patted his brother on the arm.

“As long as he treats you well, I’ll like him.”

“He’s great, and he’s incredibly patient with me. It’s all I can really ask for right now.” Dean said.

“Does he know the hell Michael put you through?” Sam asked. He was fairly certain no one but him knew the extent of the abuse Dean had suffered through at Michael’s hands.

Dean’s hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel and his jaw flexed as he ground his teeth together. That was all Sam needed to see to know that Cas was completely clueless about the hell Dean had lived through.

“You should be honest with him.” He said.

Dean gave a short nod. “I know, it’s just…hard to talk about.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Sam offered.

“No, this is something I need to talk to him about.” Dean said firmly.

“How long have you guys been dating? I only hired them a few months ago.” Sam said.

“A month. And so far it’s been one of the best months in my entire life.” 

He looked over at Sam, wanting him to really see how happy he was and not focus anymore on how he’d been treated by his ex. He needed Sam to see how happy he really was. Sam needed to meet Cas, then he’d understand. Sam was watching him and he could only imagine the things that were going through his younger brother’s head right then.

“Just…watch what you say when you meet him, ok? I don’t want anything to get messed up before I can tell him everything in my own time.” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “I’ll be cool. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m just glad you’re happy.”

Dean smiled, relaxing a bit. “I’m very happy.”

They reached the bar by six and Gabe was still inside setting things up when they walked in. He smiled when he spotted them.

“Hey! This must be Sam! I’m Gabe.” He walked over and shook Sam’s hand.

“Nice to finally put a face to the voice.” Sam said.

“Likewise.” Gabe said.

“Is Cas here yet?” Dean asked.

“He’s on his way. He had to stop at the office to grab some things. We’re all dressing up tonight!” Gabe clapped his hands together excitedly.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked and looked at his brother.

“You know it’s a theme Sammy.” Dean told him.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t realize we’d have to dress up too.” Sam said, his discomfort apparent.

“It’ll kill the theme if the owners don’t partake in the cosplay.” Gabe explained.

Sam looked over at his brother and saw the excitement on his face. Dean was practically shaking with pent up energy. He hadn’t seen him like this in years. The front door opened and a guy with almost black hair walked in, arms loaded down with bags. Gabe and Dean both hurried to help him. 

“Thanks.” He said.

As they approached the bar Dean turned to look at his brother, a huge grin on his face.

“Sam, this is Cas. Cas, this is my baby brother, Sam.”

Cas set down the bags in and held one hand out to Sam. He smiled warmly as he greeted him.

“Nice to finally meet you Sam.”

Sam smiled and shook his hand firmly. “Nice to meet you too Cas.”

He motioned toward the bags on the floor.

“So…what are the costumes exactly?”

Cas started searching through the bags.

“So, Dean didn’t tell me you were so tall Sam, so a couple of these I don’t think will work, but if you tell me which movies are your favorite, I am sure I can put something together.”

“Are these your own costumes? From the conventions you go to?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I didn’t bring them all though.” Cas replied.

“You do the comic book conventions?” Sam asked, surprised.

“I do at least two to three every year. They’re a guilty pleasure.” Cas admitted, grinning.

“You going to go to one?” Sam asked his brother.

Dean looked over at Cas who was smiling at him. “He says he’s going to bring me to one so I can see how it is. I’m actually curious. Plus I’d like to meet some of the actors from my favorite movies and shows. I think that would be really cool.”

“So the actors actually show up at those? I thought it was just a bunch of people dressing up and getting together.” Sam said.

“Oh no, that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. I’ve actually gotten to be pretty good friends with a few people. I won’t name names, but when you go see people three times a year every year for ten or more years, you tend to get to know them more intimately. I’ve gone to lunch with a few people outside of the conventions and invited them to parties. I’ve been invited to parties too.” Cas said proudly.

“That sounds pretty cool. I might have to check one of those out.” Sam said.

Dean looked at him like he’d suddenly started speaking in tongues.

“You?”

Sam glared at him.

“Yeah, me. I like to have fun sometimes too.”

Dean smiled and clapped his brother on the back.

“Well, there are a couple out there in California. I’ve been the one out there before, it’s a good one. The next one will be in San Francisco. We can all go together to that. It’s in March.” Cas said.

“I’ll try to take the time off for it. It’s the whole weekend?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded. “Yes, but you don’t have to go the whole weekend if you don’t want to. But different actors come on different days. By the beginning of the year they should have a pretty good list of who’s attending and on what days. I’ll email it to you if you like.”

“That would be great, thanks.” Sam said. He liked this guy already. He was getting Dean out there and socializing. 

Cas looked over at Dean and there was so much affection in his gaze. Sam felt it was long overdue that someone should look at his brother that way.

“Who did you get to come and help tonight?” Gabe asked from where he was crouching on the floor going through the bags.

“I got the old gang together.” Dean directed the words at his brother.

“So, Benny, Jo, and Ash?” Sam asked. This was good news, he hadn’t seen them in a long time.

“Yep. Ellen and Bobby are supposed to stop by tonight too. She’s going to make him dress up. I have to make sure I have my camera ready for that!” Dean laughed.

Sam laughed too just thinking about it. “Oh that’s going to be a sight!”

Cas was looking between them with a small smile on his face. 

“I take it this isn’t the type of thing Bobby would normally do?”

Sam snorted and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Uh no. Bobby is, for lack of a better term, a Scrooge. He’ll come off as cranky and mean, but don’t let that fool you. Guy has a heart of gold and he’s secretly a softy. He just has a very gruff exterior. For him to come at all, it means he really cares, and for him to come dressed up? It means he loves Dean. And me of course.” Sam explained.

Cas nodded. It sounded like his brother Leo. All bark and no bite. He turned back to the bags and pulled out a brown robe and a cream colored tunic.

“Try this on Sam. If it doesn’t fit we can try something else.”

Sam took it and held it up. “Is this from one of those elf movies? About that ring?”

“Uh, sure.” Dean snickered.

Sam shot him a dirty look. “Well excuse me if I don’t watch a lot of movies.”

“I was aiming more for like Obi Wan, but hey, a wizard would work too.” Cas said.

“There are a couple things in this bag that might work for you Sam.” 

Gabe lifted the bag onto the bar and started pulling things out. He eyed Sam for a moment, taking in his height and the width of his shoulders before pulling out a gray robe.

“This one I don’t think Cas wears because it’s too long. It might actually cover your pants. I am assuming you’ll be wearing pants under it.” He said with a smirk.

“Of course I’m wearing pants.” Sam replied dryly. 

He took the robe. This one looked like it might fit better. 

“I know this one. Isn’t there a white beard and a hat that goes with it?” 

Cas’s face lit up. “Yes! Do you want to do the whole thing?”

Sam shrugged. “I’ll see how it goes once people start showing up. If others are fully in costume then I’ll do the beard and hat. Otherwise this should be enough.”

Cas handed him one of the bags. “This is the rest of it. Sorry, I didn’t think to bring the staff. Besides, you can’t exactly serve drinks if you’re carrying a staff. Wait, are you even going to be serving drinks?” He looked over at Dean who was nodding.

“Sammy here has a license to tend bar. We got ours together when he turned twenty one. We both worked at a saloon run by Ellen for several years. We pooled our money together and that’s how we paid to get him to California. Once he was there I kept working there to pay his way through all four years. I worked so he didn’t have to.” Dean explained.

“See? I told you that you were something special. Not too many brothers would do that for one another.” 

Cas had moved closer, speaking softly to Dean and Sam couldn’t help but smile when Dean leaned in to kiss his cheek. Sam had to stifle a laugh when he saw Gabe rolling his eyes behind them. Seeing how happy Cas was making his brother made him happy too though. Even Gabe had a smile on his face. He’d have to find out from Gabe later what kind of guy Cas was.

“Well, the opening is set for eight. It’s…” Gabe pulled out his phone.

“Six thirty. Let’s make sure everything is ready to go and everyone is dressed. I expect a big crowd tonight!” He clapped his hands together and grabbed the remaining bags off the floor. “Where can we store this stuff?”

Dean pointed toward the door that led to the back.

“I have an office back there. When you go in, go to the end of the hall, it’s the last door on the right.”

Gabe took the bags into the back and Sam excused himself to go up to the apartment. Cas turned to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Are you excited?” He asked.

“More nervous than excited, but yes.” Dean admitted.

“It’s going to be great tonight, and we’re going to have fun.” Cas said as he leaned in to kiss his neck.

“Oh, don’t get me started.” Dean groaned, but he put his head on Cas’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Dean Winchester, you have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?!” 

Dean’s head snapped up at the sound of the voice and he smiled. 

“Jo! You’re early!” 

He gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to hug the tiny blonde woman that had just come through the door.

“Of course I’m early, I’ve been dying to see what you did with the place. This is so cool!” 

She gave him a hug and then turned to eye Cas.

“Who’s Mr. McDreamy over here?” She asked Dean.

Cas blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m Cas.” He offered her a hand and she shook it.

“So how come I didn’t know you were dating a supermodel Dean? Why am I the last person to know these things? My mom is going to kick your ass you know.” Jo elbowed Dean and he chuckled.

“I was going to introduce him to everyone when they got here. I wasn’t expecting you to just come walking in on us though.” He said.

“Well I did.” She turned to look at Cas again.

“You’re way hotter than anyone he’s dated before. His taste is getting better.” She said as she looked Cas over.

Dean could see how red Cas was getting.

“Hey Jo, Sammy’s upstairs, why don’t you go surprise him? I bet he’s like half dressed and you can scare the crap out of him.” He said.

Her face lit up. “Oh hell yeah!”

She disappeared into the back and Dean shook his head, a smile on his face.

“Jo is like a little sister to Sam and me. We grew up with her. She’s Ellen’s daughter, and she’s a spitfire, in case you couldn’t tell.” He explained.

“She’s nice.” Cas said. He could still feel that his face was hot from blushing and he could only imagine what he currently looked like.

“So to give you a heads up about my family, not everyone in it is blood related. There’s my mom and Sam and me, but everyone else? They’re technically family friends, but I count them as family.” Dean explained.

“I can understand that.” Cas said.

“So when my dad left it was hard on my mom. Long before he left though I had some issues. I was coming to terms with some, things, and my dad didn’t exactly approve of it when he found out I liked boys as well as girls. He was an alcoholic and he pretty much beat the crap out of me when he caught me kissing a boy he had assumed was just my friend. I think I was fourteen? That’s around the time my dad started staying later at the bar and the fights started getting really bad with my mom. My dad would disappear for days at a time and my mom stayed home with us, and without the money from my dad she was forced to get a job. That left me home with Sammy. He was only ten and I got into some trouble, landed myself in a cell overnight more than a few times. I was trying to get my dad’s attention but I learned pretty early on that the only attention I was going to get from him once he decided I was a fag was negative. But I was desperate for any attention at all, so I did more stuff. I still blame myself for my dad finally splitting. He left when I was fifteen but would sporadically come back, stay a few months, and then disappear again. When I was seventeen though my mom had had enough and she filed for divorce. She never let him come back again. Bobby was my dad’s best friend and Ellen is my mom’s. They got together after my mom introduced them. They were both widows and they hit it off quite nicely. Jo was just a rugrat at that time, maybe about six? Anyway, Bobby stepped in and became the surrogate father I needed so badly. He took me fishing, taught me how to work on cars, and basically taught me how to be a man. He did the same for Sammy. Ellen was always there with a kind word and advice, and she’s always been able to call me out on it when I’m a complete idiot, but if I need her, she’s always there for me. They had moved out here to Indiana about twelve years ago, so when I moved out here I was less scared knowing I’d have them nearby. My ex…he didn’t like them, and they certainly didn’t like him. He tried to keep me away from them, but once you get to know them you’ll see that there is not keeping them away. When I finally left they’re the ones that drove down to help me pack all of my stuff up, and they helped me line an apartment up once I got here. Until I got this place. They’re good people. I really think they’ll like you, but if they come off as overly protective, I want you to understand that they have their reasons.” 

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out after saying all that. He wanted Cas to understand, and he really wanted him to like his family. Cas smiled.

“I completely understand. Family protects one another. It’s good that you have people that care so much.”

Dean took him by the hand and led him over to one of the stools by the bar. He motioned for Cas to sit and then took the seat next to him.

“I talked with my brother on the ride up from Indy and he told me that I should be open and honest with you, so you have a better understanding of why I am the way I am, and why my family is so protective.”

Cas nodded. “Ok. I figured you would tell me in your own time, but I really do want to know everything about you.”

Dean took another breath. He wasn’t exactly ready for this, but if he was going to be in a relationship with Cas, then the man needed to know about his past.

“So I met Michael on a trip to Chicago in 2007. I was there on vacation with Sam and some other friends. We went to this bar and guy started hitting on my friend Charlie. Well, Charlie is a lesbian, so she was getting really irritated and I told the guy to leave her alone. He wouldn’t do it, so I practically had to shove him off her. Then this other guy just kind of sweeps in from nowhere and makes the guy leaves. He was nice and we got to talking, and well, he asked me out. He wasn’t exactly my type, but he was nice, so I said yes. Worst mistake of my life. We went out the next night, and again the night after that. Then it was time to head home, but we stayed in touch, did the long distance dating thing for about three months. Then he decided to move to Colorado. I was excited, no one had ever wanted to do that for me before. He moved in with me. My second biggest mistake. For a while he was really nice. He was thoughtful, nice to my mom, nice to Sammy, and my friends seemed to really like him. About six months in though we got into a fight. I can’t even remember what it was about. I think I came home late from work and I hadn’t called ahead to tell him I’d be late, and when I walked into the door he just tore into me. Worst fight I’ve ever had with anyone, even my brother. Even my dad. He told me I was thoughtless and ignorant, and blah, blah, blah. It was just bad. I kicked him out. It was my place after all. He apologized the next day, came crawling back, and like an idiot I forgave him and let him bring his stuff back. The fights got worse though, and he proved to be extremely possessive. He could be really nice but he could be really cruel too.” 

Dean stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. It was hard talking about this. These were things he never wanted to think about again, let alone talk about. But Cas needed to know. He opened his eyes and looked over at him, seeing those blue eyes watching him, waiting for him to continue. He expected to see judgment in those blue eyes, but there was none. It gave him the encouragement he needed in order to keep going.

“So somehow we made it to a year. Then he got a job offer in Indy. I should have told him to just go and stayed where I was, but he had me convinced that no one else would ever want me, not like he did, and that I’d never do anything decent with my life without him there to take care of me. He’s a lawyer, makes really good money, and he made sure I didn’t want for anything, but as generous as he was, he also had a mean streak. He bought me a guitar for our six month anniversary, and after he saw me talking with a girl one night at the bar I worked at he went home and burned it. The girl? She was my cousin. He didn’t stop to ask who she was though. Anyway, I believed him, and I told my mom and everyone that I was going with him. They told me I was an idiot, but I thought they were wrong. I thought I loved him and that he loved me. So I packed everything up and we left for Indiana. He had lined up a house already and bought it. I had no say so in anything. I didn’t realize the position I was putting myself in either by moving into the house. I had no job, no real money of my own, and he made sure I knew the house was his and that at any point in time he could kick me out. I got a job though, even though he tried to get me fired repeatedly. In fact, he did get me fired from the first couple I managed to get. I had to rely on him for everything. Then the abuse got physical. Around the time we hit the two year mark I went out with Jo for my birthday. He wouldn’t celebrate it with me, he was mad for whatever reason. I can’t even remember now, but Jo drove down to take me out, and we had a really good time. We went to see a concert and then we went out for drinks. He was waiting for me when I got home.”

Dean hung his head, ashamed over his weakness, and he shuddered. Cas reached out and took both of his hands, squeezing them gently.

“It’s ok Dean, he’s never, ever going to hurt you again. No one is ever going to hurt you like that again.” He said softly. 

Dean nodded, still unwilling to look up at him, but he continued talking. He needed to get this out and be done with it.

“So I got home around two. Jo dropped me off. When I walked in the front door I was met with a punch in the face, then a few more to the gut. I fell and he started kicking and punching the shit out of me. He accused me of cheating and called me every name imaginable. Then he turned around and went to bed. He left me there on the living room floor bleeding with a busted nose, cracked ribs and more bruises than I think I’d ever had in my life. I passed out. I was still lying there when he came down the next morning. He told me it was my fault, that I’d brought it on myself. And I believed him.”

Dean pulled his hands away and turned to put his elbows on the bar. He buried his face in his hands, fighting not to let the tears that were threatening to spill actually do so. A warm hand on his back rubbing gently startled him at first but then Cas was kissing the side of his face, softly, and hugging him. So he took another breath and went on.

“He wouldn’t let me go to the doctor for it. So I treated it at home and just didn’t go out until my face was no longer black and blue. He didn’t lay a hand on me again for almost a year, but the verbal abuse just got worse and worse. The next time he laid a hand on me it was after I’d caught him cheating the second time. He didn’t come home one night and I went looking for him. I went down to the bar we used to go to and the bartender, he was a friend of mine, he had this look on his face when I walked in that told me everything. I asked where Michael was, and he pointed toward these private rooms that were in the back. I walked in to find him doing some guy from his office. I was furious, and I was hurt, and I went home to pack my bags, but he walked in the door about five minutes after I did, and he started in on me about how it was my fault, and if I wasn’t such a fish in bed he’d want to have sex with me, and that he didn’t like it anymore with me, and more stuff that I just started to block out what he was saying. I just said whatever, and I went up to start packing my bags. He tore them out of my hands though, wouldn’t let me pack anything. He started apologizing, but I wouldn’t listen. So he had this knife that he kept with him all the time. He pulled it out and told me that if I left him, he’d hunt me down and kill me. He cut me half a dozen times or so to make his point. I was terrified. Shit, I’m six foot two, I should not be afraid of a man that I stood half a head taller than, but he scared the living shit out of me. I was too scared to leave at that point. Then he was back to apologizing again, and he cleaned up the cuts telling me how sorry he was, and that he loved me and he was sorry for cheating, and that he’d never do it again. Of course he did, and of course each time he’d tell me it was my fault. So at the end of summer in 2013 Bobby gave me a call one afternoon when he knew Michael would be at work and I’d be home alone. Told me about this place. I had money I’d managed to save up that Michael had no idea I had. I’d sent it to Sam to hold on to, and Bobby told me that if I wanted to buy this place I needed to move on it. I’d just had another fight the night before with Michael and he’d beaten the shit out of me again. I felt like crap and leaving sounded like the best thing in the world. So the next day, right after he’d left for work Bobby, Ellen, and Jo drove down and helped me pack up all of my stuff, and I left. I left my phone behind and a note telling him we were through, and to never bother contacting me again. I moved here and into the apartment that they’d arranged for me. Benny moved in with me a month later. I met him at Ellen’s and right away we became best friends. He’s a great guy. Of course Michael looked for me. He called my mom, Sam, Bobby, everyone I knew. He begged, he made threats, he even threatened lawsuits if they didn’t tell him where I was. Then somehow he tracked me to here. I have no idea who gave him my number, but someone must have. He called me out of the blue one night, begging me to come home. I hung up on him and immediately called the phone company to change my number. Then he got my home number. So I did the same thing. At Ellen’s suggestion I started going to therapy. She and Bobby covered the cost, I was broke. But it helped. He has called at least once a month ever since I left. It’s been a year and a half and he won’t leave me alone. I haven’t been in a relationship since then for obvious reasons, but I feel guilty. I don’t want to put you through this Cas. It’s not fair to you.”

Then he did look up and he was startled to see Sam and Jo standing there. Cas leaned close, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his temple and leaning his forehead against Dean’s.

“You’re not putting me through anything Dean. I’m a big boy, I can handle myself, and he doesn’t scare me. I am serious when I tell you that you don’t have to be afraid anymore. He is never going to hurt you again.” Cas said in a low voice so only he could hear. 

Dean found Cas’ hand and held it tight. When Cas lifted his head his eyes met Sam’s and the taller man nodded. Everything Dean had said was true, and it infuriated him knowing that this man he had come to care so much about in such a short amount of time had been put through a living hell like that. Jo walked over and joined Cas in hugging him, wrapping her arms tightly around Dean and planting a loud kiss on his cheek. Dean still had his face buried in his hands but he looked up, first at Cas who kissed him softly on the lips and then at Jo who had a look of grim determination on her face.

“That son of a bitch is never coming near you again honey. I swear I’ll kick his ass myself if he even tries it.” She told him.

He let out a laugh, imagining her trying to take Michael on. It only made the look of determination on her face harder.

“You think I’m kidding. I can take him. You know I can.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Dean told her, putting on his most sober expression. 

Sam took the seat on the other side of Dean and leaned over, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m not a violent person but if I ever see him again he’s not going to be able to walk away from the encounter, that’s a given.” He said.

“See how blessed you are Dean? All of these people care about you and want the best for you. Including me.” Cas said and hugged him tighter. 

Dean leaned his head against Cas’ chest, letting himself relax a bit. The doors opened and Dean sat up, turning around to see who had come in. 

“It’s about time you got here.” Jo said.

“Cas, you met Ash last month, remember? If anyone is going to run all of my social media accounts it will be this man here.”

Ash dropped onto the stool on the other side of Sam and looked around at everything.

“Wow, this place looks awesome.” 

“I would certainly hope so.” Gabe said as he came out of the back. He was dressed in a cream tunic and matching pants, a light saber hanging off his belt.

“Nice outfit.” Sam said with a small laugh.

Gabe thrust his chest out proudly.

“Imagine how I’d be dressed if Dean had decided to make this look like a speakeasy.” 

“I wasn’t going with that idea, sorry.” Dean said with a laugh.

“I like this one better anyway. Cas comes up with some pretty good ideas.” Gabe said.

“This was your idea?” Jo asked him.

Cas nodded. “I submitted about a dozen different ones but Dean liked this one the best. I’m glad too cause this was my absolute favorite.”

“I like it too.” Sam said.

“This is fantastic. I think this is perfect for this area.” Ash agreed.

“That’s what I said. He’s cornering the market doing this. There are so many bars, pubs, saloons, and restaurants in this area, but none cater to science fiction and fantasy, so this will be the only place like this for miles. Possibly even in the state.” Cas said.

The door opened again and this time it was Bobby and Ellen walking through the door. Dean bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing when he saw they were both already in full costume. Ellen had dressed up like a fairy, complete with wings and Bobby was dressed up The Joker of all characters.

“Sweet costumes guys.” Sam said, not hiding his grin.

“Shut up boy.” Bobby growled before pulling him into a hug.

“Are we too early?” Ellen asked.

“No, it’s fine. We’re going to start getting ready here in a minute.” Dean replied.

Cas had returned to his stool and Dean reached over to take his hand.

“Ellen? Bobby? I want you to meet Cas. We’ve been seeing each other for about a month now.” He said.

Bobby had a scowl on his face but that was typical of him, and Ellen was eyeing the dark haired man.

“He’s a good guy. I’m not making that mistake again, trust me.” Dean told them.

After a second Bobby walked over and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you Cas.” 

Cas nodded and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too Bobby. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked at Dean.

“You been talking about me boy?”

“Only to tell him about the most important people in my life, and how much I love them.” Dean said with a grin.

Bobby’s expression softened and he pulled Dean into a hug.

“Someone has to look out for you ya idjit.” He said.

Dean chuckled at that. Ellen offered Cas a hand and he shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you Cas. Don’t you hurt my boy. Consider yourself warned.”

“I would never, and that’s my promise.” Cas told her.

She nodded and looked at Dean. “Does he know?”

“He knows everything.” Dean replied.

“Hey, you’re the guy he took up to his apartment the last time I was here, right?” Ash asked.

Cas looked at Dean who smiled and nodded at Ash.

“Yeah, we sat up and talked. Cas is a good listener.” 

“I can attest to that!” Gabe said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is just a complete jerk. I needed to deal with him once and for all, and so I did. Good riddance!

The next half hour found the rest of them getting ready for the opening and changing into their costumes. Benny arrived as promised and he had brought his own costume too. By eight everyone was ready.

“There’s a line halfway down the block!” Ash said excitedly as he peeked out the window. “And most of them are dressed up!”

Dean looked around nervously and Sam clamped a hand down on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“This is what you needed bro. It’s going to be great.”

Dean rubbed his hands together and checked the time on his phone. It was two minutes to eight. It was time to get behind the bar and prepare to mix drinks. Sam joined him and he smiled up at his little brother, glad to have him there by his side. Sam smiled back and Dean could see the excitement in his eyes. While Sam was a great lawyer and he loved his work, there was something exciting about working behind the bar, and they made a great team. Jo was ready to serve the tables as were Benny and Ellen. Bobby was waiting by the door to act as bouncer if needed. Cas and Gabe were on hand to do anything that might be asked of them. At eight o’clock on the dot Dean flipped the light switch to the sign outside and they could hear cheering coming from the crowd. The doors opened and people started coming in.

Within an hour the bar was packed and Gabe was making his way through the crowd greeting people and telling them about upcoming events that would be hosted there, while Cas found himself working the cash register when neither Sam nor Dean were able to do more than fill drinks. By eleven Dean was worn out but he’d already made more money in the last three hours than he had made in the last three months, and he was beyond thrilled. Sam was charming the ladies with his drink making skills and Dean turned on his own charm, flirting harmlessly and flashing his biggest smile at everyone that came up for a drink. By midnight they were near their legal capacity. Gabe squeezed between some girls dressed as elves to get to the counter. He leaned over so Dean could hear him.

“Was this the turn out you were expecting?” He asked.

“Honestly? I had hopes for a third of this. This is fantastic!” Dean replied.

Gabe grinned up at him. “I’m glad. The goal now is to keep the volume like this. We’ll work on events to do to maintain it. If this stays like this you’ll start to put other bars in the area out of business.” 

“You really think we can keep it up like this?” Dean asked.

“With Cas and me in your corner? Hell yes!” 

Dean couldn’t help but grin. “Thank you, you guys are amazing at your job!”

Gabe winked and disappeared back into the crowd. Dean was busy making a Tom Collins when Sam elbowed him hard in the side.

“What the hell man?” Dean yelled when the seltzer water overshot the glass and spilled across the counter.

“Michael is here!” Sam said and pointed toward the door.

Dean turned to look, feeling his stomach clench. He was right, Michael had somehow gotten past Bobby who was busy arguing with a kid that clearly was underage and was approaching the bar. Dean backed up and Sam grabbed the bottles from his hand before he could drop them. Cas looked over and saw him, and looked to Sam questioningly. Sam nodded toward the man approaching the bar and Cas turned to look. His gut told him this was the ex. The man was dressed in a gray dress shirt and dark pants. He was crashing the opening night and had clearly come dressed in street clothes on purpose. Everything the man did was to demean Dean. Cas noticed how the man moved, as though the world was meant to bow down to him. He had wavy, shoulder length brown hair and a neat goatee. As Michael sidled closer to the bar he could see that he had deep brown eyes that were filled with contempt. Cas moved quickly to Dean’s side and grabbed his arm before he could back all the way up and knock over the glasses on the counter behind him. Michael folded his arms on the bar and opened his mouth to speak but Sam jumped in front of him, blocking his view of Dean.

“You need to leave. Now. You’re not welcome here.” Sam growled.

“And what are you going to do about it? I am a paying customer, I’m not soliciting and I’m not loitering. So serve me a fucking drink and lose your attitude Sasquatch.” Michael said. Though he was smiling his voice was filled with venom.

Cas could see the conflict on Sam’s face as he tried to figure out a legitimate reason to toss this man out of the bar. He patted Dean’s arm and went to stand next to Sam.

“What’ll you have?” He asked, and Sam looked at him like he was insane.

“Give me a beer. Tap, whatever’s domestic.” Michael said. He pushed the girl on the seat next to him aside and sat down despite her protests.

“You can’t go shoving people out of their seats!” Sam snapped.

“She was leaving anyway.” Michael said and waved him off as though he was nothing.

Cas really did not like this man. He grabbed a glass and filled it with the beer, slamming it on the bar in front of Michael. It splashed out and across the man’s shirt.

“Hey asshole! Watch what you’re doing!” Michael yelled.

“Or what?” Cas asked coolly. He wasn’t going to let this man intimidate him.

Michael looked at him with disgust.

“Hey! Get him out of here!” 

Jo was making her way through the crowd, having just spotted Michael but Sam shook his head at her, willing her to stand down. 

“What the hell Sam?” She complained.

“I see you got all your little losers to come and help tonight. Some theme you have going on here Dean, who picked this crap out?” Michael said as he looked around.

“I did. If you don’t like it, leave. You’re not welcome here anyway.” Cas said, and crossed his arms.

“And who the fuck are you?” Michael asked.

Cas opened his mouth to speak but Dean stepped up next to him and silenced him with just a touch of his hand.

“You need to go. Now. I don’t want you here, and you will not be welcome here ever again. So consider the beer on the house and get the fuck out of my bar.” Dean said, allowing himself the luxury of getting angry. He wanted this man out of his life once and for all.

“Well I wouldn’t have had to come down here at all if you would have just picked up your damn phone Dean. I shouldn’t have to keep leaving messages.” Michael had softened his voice and was looking at Dean as though he were hurt by the fact that his calls all went unanswered.

“Can’t you take a hint? I left your ass a year and a half ago! We’re over, done with, and your games won’t work on me anymore. I don’t want anything to do with you, so get up and get out!” Dean had his hands on the counter and he was practically screaming in Michael’s face. Sam had a smug smile aimed in the man’s direction.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happened and I miss you. Please don’t make me leave.” Michael pleaded.

Dean looked at his brother and then at Cas before looking back at Michael.

“Can you believe this? He’s sorry! He’s sorry because it’s convenient for him! He misses me! Well guess what Michael, I don’t miss you! I’ve moved on and I’m with someone that treats me like a fucking human being, unlike you! He doesn’t make me feel like I’m worthless or like I don’t matter, because I do matter!” 

Dean leaned in closer adding all the venom he could muster.

“And the sex is amazing! Better than it ever was with you!”

Michael blinked. That was all. He just sat back and blinked. He was too stunned at first to respond. Dean tore off his apron and threw it on the counter before heading into the back. Michael watched him go but Cas’ leaning over the counter drew his attention back. 

“Guess what asshole? I’m the guy he’s having the fantastic sex with. And guess what? I let him top. He was a fucking beast in bed. I make him feel wanted and appreciated, and I know everything you did to him. You’re a disgusting excuse for a man. I suggest you leave and don’t bother coming back or you’ll have me to deal with.” Cas said, and delighted in the way the other man looked up at him with shock and anger.

Cas hurried after Dean searching through the back rooms but not finding him anywhere. He opened the door that led to the upstairs apartment and went up. The door was unlocked and he knocked first before walking in.

“Dean?” He called out.

“I’m in here.” 

Cas crossed the living room and opened the bedroom door. Dean was sitting at the foot of the bed staring down at the floor. He looked up when the door opened.

“Are you ok?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed. “I’m better than I expected I would be.”

“You weren’t kidding, he’s a real piece of work. It took every ounce of energy I have not to smash his face in.” Cas admitted.

Dean huffed out a small laugh at that. “I’m surprised Jo didn’t do it.”

“She wanted to, trust me.” 

Cas moved over to the bed and sat down next to him.

“Did he leave?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I hope so though. I have a feeling that the calls are going to stop now though.” Cas replied.

“Why? What’s going to stop him from just showing up here again?” Dean asked.

“It’s a little thing called a restraining order. I’m taking you down to the courthouse to file one in the morning.” Sam said from the bedroom doorway. Neither man had heard him come up and they both jumped when he spoke.

“Who’s watching the bar if you’re up here?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Ellen and Jo. It’s all good. I told them you’d be down in a few minutes.” Sam replied.

He looked over at Cas and smiled.

“Man that was fantastic. I even snapped a picture of his face afterward.” He said with a laugh.

Cas tried not to smile back and failed. It had felt good to tell Michael off. When Dean looked at him curiously he bit down on his lower lip and dropped his eyes to his hands which were folded in his lap.

“What did you say?” Dean asked.

“Oh, he just threatened him.” Sam said and gave Cas a wink.

“You threatened him? Why did you do that?” 

“Because he was being an asshole and causing a scene Dean. And he wasn’t listening to me or you. Cas got him to leave though, and he paid for his beer. So I see it as a win. You’re lucky to have someone like Cas. Don’t get mad at him for getting rid of that piece of shit.” Sam’s tone was defensive and Dean looked up at his brother, a deep scowl on his face. After a moment he relaxed and reached over to take Cas’ hand.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want this coming back on you in any way, you know?”

Cas nodded. “And I told you, I can take care of myself. He doesn’t scare me in the least. Seeing you scared and upset? That did scare me. I never want to see you like that again. No one should ever make another person feel like that.”

Dean smiled and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, for everything.”

“So come on, the bar is doing fantastic tonight and we still have…” Sam looked at his watch.

“At least three more hours before things start to wind down.”

“If this keeps up you’re going to have to come back and help me run the place Sammy.” Dean said, smiling.

“You know what? It’s less stressful that planning and researching for cases. I just might have to.” Sam said with a smirk.

“Seriously?” Dean asked. He’d just been teasing but the idea that Sam might come to stay excited him.

“Yeah. Might even convince mom to come out here. She’s lonely out there in Denver.” Sam replied.

Sam nodded towards Cas. “Have you told her yet that you’re seeing Cas?”

“Yes, I did. And she wants to meet him.” Dean said with a laugh.

Sam smiled. Cas must be something special if Dean had already told their mother about him. His smile grew wider when he saw Cas lean over and place a kiss at Dean’s temple, making his brother smile brightly. He couldn’t remember the last time Dean had been that happy. Certainly it had been before Michael.

“So come on, let’s go back downstairs and make some money.” He said, and the two men on the bed stood up, hands joined together.

“Making money sounds really good.” Dean said, a huge grin on his face.

The last patron left at ten after three and Dean was ready to collapse. Jo, Benny, Ellen, and Bobby were all clearing off the tables. Ash was in the back loading the dishwasher while he and Sam cleaned off the bar. Cas was busily counting out the drawer while Gabe swept the floor. 

“Wow.” Cas said once he had finished.

“Is it a good wow?” Dean asked as he walked over to see the figures Cas was writing down.

“I’d say it’s good. You brought in almost ten thousand dollars tonight. And I still have a couple dozen credit card charges to factor in.” Cas replied.

Dean looked up at his brother, eyes wide. “Sammy, did you hear that?!”

Sam nodded, a huge smile on his face. “Hell yeah I heard that!”

Gabe paused in his sweeping, leaning on the broom as he looked at them.

“All that flirting paid off. The Winchesters are a force to be reckoned with. I saw the way the ladies were fawning all over you two. How many numbers did you end up getting?” He teased.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “It’s all in good fun. Drives up sales and leads to good tips. I got a few, but I won’t call any of them.”

Dean reached into his apron and pulled out a couple dozen slips of paper. He held them over the trashcan and let them fall in.

“I’ve never called anyone that I’ve gotten a number from at a bar. Like, ever.” He said. He leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“Besides, who wants a bar floozy when I’ve got someone as fantastic as Cas?”

“Cas isn’t that fantastic. He cheats at poker and eats too much red meat.” Gabe said, and gave his friend a wink.

“Oh shut up Gabe.” Cas said with a laugh. 

“So what’s the theme for tomorrow night?” Ash asked.

Gabe rubbed his hands together. Oh he had so many ideas!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that after everything Dean had gone through thus far, he deserved a happy ending. Fluffy and sweet, and it'll give you warm feels. I hope you like how I ended it!

Every night thereafter turned out to be a jam packed event and even during the summer when fewer students were around the place still got more business than other bars in their area. Sam made good on his promise to move to Indiana and for a few months he stayed in Dean’s spare bedroom. That didn’t last long though as he grew tired of hearing his brother and Cas having loud sex most nights in the room next door. The way the city was designed there were houses around the corner and Sam found a nice one that he liked. He closed on it in the spring and officially moved out of the apartment. By that fall Cas had moved in. Dean was happier than he had ever been before in his life, and finally the calls from Michael came to a complete stop, though that was due in part to the restraining order he’d been presented with. Ash came to work for the bar full time and as Dean had predicted he ran all of their social media sites. Jo alternated between working for her mother’s place and theirs, though she was loathe to admit to her parents that she preferred being at the Winchester. She liked dressing up and she liked seeing all of the different characters that came through every night. Benny apologized when he quit working at the Roadhouse but Ellen gave him her blessing. She was about ready to retire anyway and knowing he had another job lined up, and with someone as wonderful as Sam and Dean, that made her decision to finally close the place down an easier one to make. She sold the place two years after the grand re-opening of The Winchester and the rest of her staff easily moved over to working for Sam and Dean. They kept Gabe and Cas on for advertising and the bar continued to exceed their expectations. Three years after first meeting, Dean proposed to Cas. It was a Saturday afternoon in June and they had decided to take a walk through the city park. Cas had stopped to admire the ducks that were swimming in the pond when Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Cas placed his hands over Dean’s and leaned back against him.

“It’s beautiful here. This old boathouse is amazing. I used to love coming here to sit and watch the birds when I was in college. It beat sitting in my dorm listening to Gabe having sex in the next bed.” He said with a laugh.

“It is beautiful here. I’ve seen the pictures of what this pond looked like a hundred years ago. Absolutely stunning, but you know what I love the most about this place?” Dean asked.

“Hmm?” Cas turned his head so that he could look up at him.

“That I get to experience it with you. It’s a little slice of heaven on earth.” Dean said before kissing him.

“That’s sweet.” Cas smiled brightly at him before turning to look back out over the water.

“Cas?” 

“Yes Dean?” 

Suddenly Dean’s arms weren’t around him anymore and he turned around to find Dean down on one knee.

“Cas, I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, and I don’t think anyone ever could. Will you marry me?”

Dean was holding out a small, black velvet box and sitting in the center was a silver ring. It was simple, but that was Dean’s style. And Cas loved everything about Dean. He nodded his head as his eyes started to fill with tears.

“Yes Dean, I’ll marry you, I love you so much!” 

As Dean got back to his feet Cas practically launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. Dean kissed him back, pulling him close and reveling in how it still felt so wonderful to have this beautiful man’s body pressed firmly against his own. When they finally broke apart Dean pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on Cas’ finger. It fit perfectly as he knew it would. He’d had Cas’ other rings sized just to make sure.

“Let’s get married here, at the boathouse.” He said.

Cas’ face lit up. “I’d love that!”

“I knew you would.”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck. In his arms was still the place Dean felt most safe.

“Do you think they’ll pass the law here soon?” Cas asked. He couldn’t wait now to marry Dean.

“If they don’t, we’ll find somewhere else to get married. There are plenty of beautiful places.” Dean told him.

Cas nodded. The place they wed wasn’t what mattered, it was the person they were willing to share their vows with, and for him, that was Dean. He thought maybe it had always been Dean.

“Wait til I tell my mom.” Cas said excitedly.

“Wait til I tell mine.” Dean said, laughing.

They stood for a while watching the ducks swimming around before they began walking back toward the center of the park. Cas marveled over how perfect his life had become since first meeting Dean. Right from the beginning he had liked Dean and it hadn’t taken him long before he realized he was in love with the man. Dean was the first man he had cared enough about to take home to meet his family, and everyone loved him. Dean’s sweet, sensitive nature never changed, though his self-esteem was now back in place. Dean no longer cringed if someone raised their hand around him, and he no longer tried to find fault in the compliments that came his way. A long time ago he’d stopped worrying about Michael. That was all Cas could really ask for. That and for Dean to love him as much as he loved Dean. Sometimes he thought it possible that Dean loved him more. Since finally opening up Dean was less shy and had more confidence in himself and his abilities.  
The ride back to the bar was a peaceful one. They stopped to pick up lunch before heading back. Dean and Sam now employed enough people that they could take a couple days every week off, and Dean had chosen this particular Saturday to pop the question. Back at the bar they were greeted by Jo and Ash right away. They said their hellos and made their way to where Sam stood mixing a drink for a busty blonde dressed as a princess.

“Hey, what’s up guys?” Sam asked as he gave the blonde a flirty smile and tucked the bottles he’s used to mix the drink back in their slots on the back wall.

The goofy grin on both of their faces told him something big was up. Cas slid onto a stool at the bar and held up his left hand. 

“No way! About time!” Sam exclaimed. 

“What’s going on?” Jo asked as she slid onto the stool next to Cas. 

Sam pointed at the ring on Cas’ hand and she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” She cried.

“Let me tell your folks, ok?” Dean told her.

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “You’re no fun Dean!”

“If your folks find out first they’ll tell my mom, and then I’ll never hear the end of it. So our parents first, then yours.” He told her.

“Fine.” She reluctantly assented.

Dean’s mom had moved to Lafayette the year before and had moved in for a time with Sam, but now she had a house just a few blocks away. Dean led Cas back out to the car and they made the short drive to her house. When she opened the door her face lit up. 

“Hi boys! What brings you by?” She stepped aside to let them in.

Dean kissed her on the cheek and hugged her before stepping into the house. Cas did the same. He had come to love Mary Winchester. She was sweet and gentle. It was clear which parent Dean had turned out most like. He had never met John Winchester, and doubted he ever would. The man had all but dropped off the face of the planet. Mary led them into the kitchen and told them to sit, then went about setting homemade muffins and coffee down in front of them both. She chatted about her day as she watched them eat.

“Mom?” Dean hated interrupting her but she was talking a mile a minute.

“Yes honey?” She asked.

“We came for a reason, not that I don’t love hearing about your day.” He told her.

She folded her hands on the table and looked from her son to Cas and then back again.

“Is it what I think it is?” She was smiling wide.

“Yeah, mom, I proposed.” Dean said.

“Oh baby! I’m so happy for you both!” She cried as she jumped up from her seat and went around the table to hug them both. She peppered Cas’ face with kissed causing him to laugh.

She had never thought she would see the day when her son would find someone that would make him this happy, not after the hell she had seen him go through with Michael. But he was truly happy, and Cas was responsible for that. She hugged them both again.

“Thank you Cas, for making my son this happy.” 

Cas smiled as Dean put his arm around him and leaned over to plant a kiss on his head.

“I thank him every day for that.” Dean said.

“So let me see the ring!” 

Cas held out his hand and Mary took it. “It’s beautiful. Did you already choose the wedding ring too?” She asked.

“Yes, but if he doesn’t like it, I can change it.” Dean replied.

“I’ll love anything you chose Dean, you know that.” Cas said.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Cas was everything he had wanted, and everything he had needed. He was patient, kind, and loving, without a mean bone in his body. After almost four years he had never said a cruel or hurtful thing. Cas had put him back together at a time when he had thought himself to be irreparably broken, and had loved him despite all of his flaws. He had helped him heal when nothing else could, not even the love of his family and friends. Dean was going to love this man for the rest of his life, and he knew Cas was going to love him just as long.


End file.
